Return to Serenity
by Paul1280
Summary: After escaping from the cold hands of death in the war and being gone for a long time, Lincoln is finally back in Royal Woods. Unbeknownst to him, there will be someone expecting his return.
1. Chapter 1

The wind was blowing strong, making the leaves fall from the trees and making them float in a beautiful orange curtain. Light rain began to fall, crashing against the windshield of a car driving on an empty highway. Behind the steering wheel was a middle aged man with a small mojo haircut and a full ginger beard. The man was looking straight at the road, but you could tell he was focused in other things as his face remained still. He wasn't driving alone; in the back seat was a young man, maybe in his 20´s, wearing a black coat, jeans and boots. On his head he was using a black ushanka.

The boy was just staring at the window, watching as the car was passing fast a long line of orange trees; his fingers tapping his lap and his head leaning against the door. By the look of his face you could tell he was worried and you would be right. He was thinking on what he would do once he arrived at his destination; after being a long time far away from the place he called home, he was uncertain about how much things had changed, how many people he once knew were still there. But after all, if his family would accept him after all those years he was gone.

"Hey Loud" the man called him. "What are you gonna do once you get home? I can't wait to hold my little girl in my arms, kiss my wife and..." The man said with a smile on his face. The boy on the other hand wasn't paying any attention to his words; he has been doing the same since they left the airport. The man noticed this as he looked at the rearview and saw his face was the same as an hour ago. "Loud?" The man called again.

"Uh?" He said, coming back to reality. "Sorry Smith, It's just that…"

"I know you're nervous Lincoln; I understand it must not be easy for you to return; after all you were gone for so much time and…" Smith began to talk, but then he noticed how uncomfortable Lincoln was getting. "…but what I mean is, I bet they will be more than happy when they see who will return home. Aren't you exited to see your family again?"

"I guess I am." Lincoln said "It's just that there's so much I lost in all those years man. I mean, I got involved in so much shit I had to run away. I lost everything and I have nobody but me to blame for making bad decisions." At this point Lincoln was whimpering; he tried to hold the tears, but it was so hard because he knew that he could have lived a normal life if he only would listen to the people trying to help him. He thought in how different would be his life; he could be right now working in a good job, have a wife, a house and kids.

He could have a life.

Smith took a quick glance at the white haired boy. He couldn't help but feeling bad for him; he was still young and had a life ahead, as well as many opportunities in the future. But he also knew that what he said was right; for what Lincoln said, he had done a lot of mistakes, some of them real bad. He thought what to say to the boy, and sighing, he talked to him.

"Loud, I know it must he hard, but crying won't solve your problems. You're right, you fucked things up, but now you're trying to make things right, and that says a lot about you." Smith said. Lincoln whipped his tears and fixed himself.

"You really mean it?"

"Let me tell you something Loud. It takes courage to accept your mistakes, but it takes a lot more in trying to fix them." Smith said, giving a confident smile to his partner.

"Never saw things that way. Thanks Smith." Lincoln said, cleaning his face with the sleeve of his coat.

"Don't mention it mate." Smith said.

Two hours passed and they finally reached their destiny. A big sign was standing on the right side of the highway: "You're now entering to beautiful Royal Woods"

"So, this is your hometown, eh Loud?" Smith asked, amazed by the beauty of the houses with big gardens full of colorful flowers. Smith even reduced the speed of the car to admire better the little details of the houses. Lincoln was amazed as well, because he remembered that zone of the city was margined; there used to live poor people, drug dealers and drug addicts in abandoned houses that were in really bad shape. He, just like his partner, saw how in some houses little children were playing in the garden, and in other houses people were having a barbecue.

"Yes… this is my home…" Lincoln said, not even believing in what he was saying.

"Tell me Loud, where do you want me to drop you?" Smith said.

"Just keep driving, we'll arrive soon." Lincoln said. Ten minutes passed fast, and in that time Lincoln told Smith everything he remembered about the city when he was young; he talked about some things such as Flip´s, the mall, Gus's games and grubs just to mention a few. After being done talking, Lincoln told him to pull over in front of a blue house.

"You live here Loud? For what you told me about having ten sisters I thought you lived in a big house and this one seems to barely have enough space." Smith said.

"This isn't my house, but if I want to make things right I need to talk to someone first."

"Alright then." Smith said as Lincoln opened the door and got off the car. He took his baggage from the other side of the backseat, closed the door and then approached at the passenger window.

"I guess we split here, partner." Smith said.

"It seems so." Lincoln answered. "Thank you for everything Smith, I really owe you one."

"Just one?"

"Ok, I get it." Lincoln said with a small chuckle. He gave a firm handshake to Smith. "If you ever come to Royal Woods again gimme a call so we can hang."

"You got it, take care Loud." Smith said as he closed the window and drove away.

Lincoln was now in front of the house of the person he hurt the most when he left. Memories came to his mind as he appreciated every detail of it; the wood seemed to be old but strong, the paint coat was too good to be old, and in the drive was a big oil stain that looked still fresh. Lincoln didn't know if he was prepared to face his past; his knees were shaking and his hands were sweating. One part of him wanted to run away, not only from the house but from the town; he didn't want to deal with the shadows that chased him.

But he had to.

Sighing, he grabbed the baggage and walked through the porch. His mind was completely blank; he tried to stay positive, but as he was getting close to the house he felt as a shiver ran down his spine. His feet barely responded to him and cold heavy sensation dropped into his stomach. He was about to turn around and run.

But he didn't, if he wanted to fix things, he had to do it now.

Taking a deep breath, he put the baggage in the wooden floor and with his shaking hand he knocked the door.

Time passed slower, seconds felt like hours as he waited for an answer.

But he didn't have one.

The boy thought about leave now that he had the chance, but his will of stay there was stronger.

He knocks again.

This time he heard steps coming from inside. As the steps became louder, he felt how his stomach clenched just like every time he had to shot his gun to save his guts. But this time was worse because it wasn't a situation that could be arranged just by killing your problems.

The doorknob turned. It was now or never.

The door opened revealing a young beautiful woman with dark skin, freckles and black hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing sweating pants and a grey t-shirt.

"Hello, Ronnie Ann…"

* * *

A/N:

For months I've been dealing with a blocking, that's why I have not updated my other stories. This one is a story I've been having in mind for a while but due to lack of time and inspiration I couldn't write it. I hope this story to be the end of my blocking, and I really hope you all like it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry, who are you?" the girl asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" Lincoln said. Ronnie Ann took a quick glance at him, trying to get every detail about his gestures that could tell her who this man was. After some moments she seemed to finally recognize him; that cheeped tooth, some white hairs falling under his hat, a pair of eyes she could never forget. She slowly walked away, taking her hands to her mouth, giving a gasp of surprise. .

"I-it can't be…" She said, not believing what she was just seeing. Suddenly, a scar she thought already healed began to hurt again as a memory flashed through her mind.

* * *

 _A young 18 years old Ronnie Ann was lying on her with her earphones on listening to some music. The girl was head-banging at the rhythm of the song, but suddenly a strange sensation ran through her entire body like electricity, making her freeze as her hand lose grip and dropped her phone. She snapped out, eyes wide open as her pulse increased._

 _Something really bad was happening._

 _An intense fear invaded her as she got on her feet and went downstairs; she wanted to make sure that bad feeling was not about her family. She went to the kitchen where she found her mother preparing the lunch; she felt a little relieved, at least her mother was ok and the house was safe. Her mother noticed her standing behind her._

 _"Oh mija, could you please set the table? Lunch is almost ready." Maria said as she gave a sip to a wooden spoon. "Hm… It needs more laurel."_

 _"O-ok mom." Ronnie Ann said. She took the plates out of the shelves and set them on the table. Next she grabbed some glasses and spoons, but before she could even walk, the same sensation she felt minutes ago hit her again. She put her hands on her chest, accidentally dropping the glasses._

 _"Ronalda!" Maria yelled. "Are you okay mija" The woman ran to help her daughter._

 _"Yeah mom. Uh… m-my hands were a little wet." She said. Quickly she grabbed the shattered glass from the floor and put it in the trash can._

 _Twenty minutes later she and her mother were sitting in the table eating a plate of hot soup; silence reigned on the room, occasionally broken by the sound of the spoon hitting the plate. Maria was looking at her daughter suspiciously; and the girl knew that but didn't say a word, hoping to evade uncomfortable questions._

 _"Alright Ronalda, what's wrong?" Maria asked. Ronnie Ann was surprised; she did never do or say anything to make her mother suspect._

 _"W-what are you talking about, mom?"_

 _"Oh please, you think I don't know something's bugging you?" Maria said._

 _Ronnie Ann sighed. "Well…" The girl began to talk, but suddenly she was interrupted by a sound coming from the front door. They weren't expecting any visits, were they?_

 _Both of them got up from the table and went to the living room._

 _"Roberto!"_

 _"Bobby!"_

 _"Hey" Bobby said, hugging his family. The skinny boy that once had to work on twelve jobs to make some money was now the owner of a giant chain of supermarkets._

 _"What brings you here? I thought you were on England in a business trip?" Ronnie Ann asked._

 _"I was, and things were better than expected. That's why I'm back early, but I wanted to visit my family before going back to Detroit." The man said._

 _"I'm glad to hear that mijo. Come on, you're just in time for lunch." Maria said, and the whole family sat in the table to eat. The day passed quickly as Bobby and his family talked about Bobby and Lori's children, the family business and how things have been since he left Royal Woods._

 _The sunlight faded as the moon rose, and realizing the clock marked ten o´clock, it was time for Bobby to leave. Or it would be, but he had one last thing to do._

 _"Mom, Nini, I really enjoyed being with you, but there's one more reason why Lori and I came to Royal Woods." He said._

 _"Oh, and what could it be?" Maria asked._

 _"Well… I'm sure you remember Lincoln joined the army when he turned 18." Roberto said._

 _"Don't remind me." The latino girl said, looking away. "But what does it has to do with…" Ronnie Ann couldn't finish the sentence. She remembered what she felt early in her room and later in the kitchen. Her eyes wide open as realization hit her like a bullet. "No…"_

 _"Well…" Bobby sighed. "Lori received a call from her family yesterday, it said that Lincoln… was reported M.I.A."_

 _"What does it mean…? What happened to Lincoln?! Please tell me Bobby!" Ronnie Ann said as she got up from her seat and grabbed Bobby by his coat. "What happened to my boyfriend?!"_

 _"Ronalda! Please calm down!" Maria said with tears in her eyes. She grabbed her daughter and took her away from Bobby._

 _"What happened to Lincoln?! Ronnie Ann fell on her knees; tears fell from her cheeks to the floor as she began to sob._

 _"It means that he's missing in action, he disappeared… He's gone." Those two words fell upon Ronnie Ann like a cannon ball; suddenly her world shattered in front of her eyes, and everything went black. It was too much for her to handle; she began to feel dizzy and everything started to spin around her. Suddenly, the girl passed out._

* * *

Ronnie Ann threw a left straight to his face, making him flinch a little.

"Okay… I deserve that." Lincoln said while rubbing his cheek. Ronnie Ann then threw a right on his left cheek, forcing him to flinch again.

"Alright, that too… Ouch." Lincoln now was holding his other cheek. Now the girl lifted her leg, aiming to a specific male region. Lincoln knew what she had in mind, but this time he was able to stop her.

"Woah, I get your point." The boy said as he used his hands to stop the knee flying right towards his crotch. Ronnie Ann then fell on her knees, and covering her face she started to cry. Lincoln felt really guilty; he never thought he would ever see the toughest girl he had ever met this broken. And the worst part, it was his fault.

"I know I can't be forgotten for everything I did, for all the people I hurt. But I want you to know that I want to make things right, that's why I'm here." Lincoln told the dark-skinned girl. Her face was down as if she didn't want to see him. Lincoln has to think well if he wanted her to forgive him, so he made a risky move and kneel to face the his index finger under her jaw, he lifted her face, locking her eyes with his. Lincoln could see how she felt just by looking into her eyes; he could see a lot of emotions flowing at once. "But that's not the only reason; I returned because… I really missed you."

The girl just closed her eyes, and doing an unexpected move she trapped him on a deep, passionate kiss. Lincoln was taken aback; he honestly was expecting a rain of insults, or another punch right to his face. Hell, if she wanted to beat him he wouldn't try to stop her this time, because at least that way she would release what she has been holding during all this time. But yet, seeing this side of her made him forgot about the girl he met moments ago, the girl who once fought boys bigger than her and defeated them. Right now he was in front of a sweet, vulnerable girl who had been strong for so much time. He was in front of the girl that only very few people knew, in front of the real Ronnie Ann.

The kiss last long enough to turn on the heat between them. By the time they broke it both of them were panting and sweating. His eyes locked on hers, and they could see on each other only one thing; one thing both of them have been waiting for a long time.

As soon as they both got up she grabbed his hand to guide him towards her room. When they arrived, she pushed him to her bed, and in a matter of seconds she stripped from her clothes. He didn't know how, but as soon as he looked at her just in her underwear, he could sworn an beautiful halo of light surrounded her; remarking every curve of her beautiful body and still conserving that pure sensation he perceived whenever he sees her.

Ronnie Ann walked slowly towards him; each step lit a fire inside her body. Lincoln felt the same; he even was more blushed that he was before, and the more she was close to him, the more he could felt her heat burning his soul.

Lincoln took off his shirt, revealing his lightly muscular body. Ronnie Ann did enjoy the view, and without hesitate she jumped towards his arms. They both were really expecting this moment; the way she kissed him, the way he ran his hands along her bare skin.

The way they loved each other.

None of them could take it anymore; he made a quick move and now he was on top of her. He took the lead and kissed the girl on her neck. Ronnie Ann felt electricity every time his lips touched her skin, and with every shock her fire only increased. Lincoln went down slowly, enjoying the flavor of her soft, silky dark skin, feeling the softness of her breasts. Lincoln took a moment to appreciate her beautiful chest; they weren´t big, but to his eyes they were perfect. Ronnie Ann felt embarrassed to see Lincoln staring at her breasts.

"W-why'd you stop? Don't stare at the like…" The girl couldn't finish, she ran out of words when she felt Lincoln suck one of her nipples while rubbing the other.

"A-ah… Don't do th-ah!" The girl tried to speak but the words died in her mouth; she did never know she could get so much pleasure just by her breasts. She felt embarrassed, but at the same time she didn't want him to stop.

Lincoln kept playing with them; massaging them, feeling them, and sucking them. He knew she was really enjoying it, so he did one last thing and bit softly one of her nipples. Ronnie Ann arched her back as she reached her orgasm.

The white-haired boy reached the lower part of her body. He began to pull down her underwear, noticing that it was very wet. Here scent hit directly his nostrils, flooding his mind and making him forget about everything else.

Ronnie Ann quickly covered her womanhood; Lincoln looked at her, but she looked away with her face red. The boy just took away her hand, revealing her beautiful sex; a flower dripping honey, and he was a hungry bear desperate to eat it. The sight was really arousing; she was ready.

And so was he.

The boy took off his pants revealing his twitching manhood; Ronnie Ann saw its shape through his boxers, it would be her first time, her friends told her that it was supposed to be painful, but seeing how big was Lincoln's rod made her fear a little. Lincoln took out his boxers, setting his not-so-little friend free. He positioned himself at the entrance of her womanhood, already feeling her heat on him.

"You're ready?" He asked, and Ronnie Ann just nodded shyly. He started to enter inside her, popping her cherry as a small thread of blood flooded through her puddy her heat melting his dick with pleasure. An intense shock ran through Ronnie Ann's body, making her arch her back. Lincoln could feel how tight she was; he wanted to move, but he noticed the girl was in pain and quickly tried to pull it out.

"D-don't move please…" She said, locking him with her legs.

"Did it hurt you?" Lincoln asked.

"A little bit…" The girl responded. "Just don't move yet."

Lincoln felt as the womanhood of Ronnie Ann tightened even more; it was a totally new sensation, so good he had to make an effort to endure. After some moments the girl relaxed a little.

"P-please move" Ronnie Ann said looking away with a blush on her cheeks. Lincoln did as she said, and moving a little slow he began to thrust inside her pussy. The pain faded, making way to a wave of pleasure that ran through her entire body. Lincoln leaned towards her; he wanted to feel her body near, and holding her hand he gave her a passionate kiss.

Another wave of pleasure passed through the body of the girl; she was so lost in the moment that didn't notice she sank her nails on Lincoln's back. Lincoln didn't feel it though, instead he felt the same pleasure running through him as if was an electric shock; the pleasure was too much for him.

He was about to finish.

He began to thrust faster as a sensation built in his loins, making him increase the intensity. Ronnie Ann hugged Lincoln, feeling how Lincoln's dick grew thick inside her. It was too much for the girl, and screaming his name she finally reached her climax.

Lincoln felt as Ronnie Ann gripped around his member, making him lose the fight to endure and making him release his seed inside the latino girl.

Both of them ended up lying in the bed sweating and panting; the once cold room was now hot. The smell of sex was strong, the window was tampered and the bed was a mess, but none of that seemed to matter for the two young lovers. She felt safe in his arms, nothing could hurt her now, and as if the wound magically disappeared, she fell asleep on his arms.

* * *

Lincoln woke up alone in the middle of the bed. Confused, he searched the room looking for Ronnie Ann, but it seemed she wasn't there. Was the night he spent with Ronnie Ann just a dream?

The boy sighed as he sat on the bed with his head resting on his hands. How could it be a dream? He was sure he could feel her body, her warmness, her silky skin in his hands, her soft lips on his…

"Had a good night?" Someone asked. Lincoln was still sleepy, yet he turned his head fast to see standing in the doorframe a beautiful dark skinned angel only on her underwear. The same halo of light surrounded her, but this time it was brighter.

"The best night of my life."

"You're sure you have to leave lame-o? I'm living here on my own because of my work, so there's no problem if you stay here." Ronnie Ann said.

"I'd like to, but as I told you I'm here to fix my mistakes, and in order to make that I need to see my family." Lincoln replied. He was standing in front of the door with his baggage in his hand. He honestly didn't want to leave, part because he still was afraid to face his past, and part because he didn't want to leave Ronnie Ann; just like her, he felt sure in her arms, he felt warm and loved.

The boy opened the door; on the street there was a taxy ready to take him to his next destination. Before leaving he faced Ronnie Ann, and taking her hands he planted a passionate yet tender kiss on her lips. The girl corresponded and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. After some moments they broke the kiss.

"I promise this time I won't leave." He said, taking his baggage and walking to the taxi.

Alright buddy, where do you want me to take you?" The driver asked.

"Franklin Av. 1216" Lincoln replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln observed with amazement at the streets of Royal Woods; the place was completely different now, it looked more urbanized with buildings and signs all over. They passed a street that Lincoln could recognize no matter how different it was.

"Hey, wasn't there supposed to be Flip´s food and fuel?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, until police found out that Flip had a money laundering business under his store. The old man went to jail and was locked for five years until he died like three months ago." The taxi driver said. Lincoln was not surprised by that; he knew Flip was more stingy than Mr. Krabs, and if you put an easier way to make money he would take it, not caring if it was illegal. Lincoln always thought it was just a matter of time until he got involved on illegal business. He even remembered that time when Flip tried to sell him cigarettes.

The store was gone now; instead there was nothing but flat ground and construction machinery all around.

"What are they gonna built in here?" Lincoln asked.

"People say this will be another Burpin' Burger; that restaurant became quite popular in the later years." The driver said. "Man, I remember when I used to go there with my friends; back then it was just a small British restaurant in the center of town." He sighed "I wish I could see them again."

"You seem to miss them" Lincoln said.

"Hell yeah. My friends and I used to have all kind of problems in our days. I remember the time when we had to choose between going to a pool party full of girls and going to a sleepover at my friend Zach's house. Or the time when we wanted to cheer our friend Lincoln because his girlfriend moved away."

This last commentary made Lincoln freeze. He knew what the driver was talking about, and if the driver was telling him all that it meant that he was one of his childhood friends.

"Oh, and h-how did it end?" Lincoln asked nervously.

"Well… to make it short my friends and I had to clean bird poop from some suits my father borrow us."

"Hehe, it sounds like you and your friends had fun." Lincoln said.

"Yeah. If you don't take into account the bird poop, it was one of the funniest days in my life." The driver said.

Ten minutes passed and Lincoln kept talking with the driver about how Royal Woods was when he was a kid. Lincoln had to make an effort to keep calmed and not stutter so the taxi driver wouldn't notice him nervous.

"So what's your name buddy?" The driver asked. Lincoln felt a shiver running down his spine; he had to think in something quick.

"I'm Braun, nice to meet you."

"You can call me Rusty." The driver said. Now everything made sense; that explains how he knows so much about he and his friends.

As Lincoln processed the information in his brain, the taxi pulled in front of a white 2-story house. He saw how the house had remained the same since he was gone.

"Alright, here we are." Rusty said.

"Yeah. Let me just take my… Oh, shit." Lincoln said.

"What's the problem?"

"I… Lost my wallet." Lincoln said, giving himself a facepalm.

"Oh, don't worry about it man, this one's on the house." Rusty said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. This day has been really boring; usually when people call me to take them all they do is use their phone, no conversation, not a single 'hello', just 'take me to this place'. And they don't even look at me when they say it. You are the only one whom I have talked to in the whole day. Besides, you look a lot like one of my friends, and I always give 'em free rides."

Another chill ran through Lincoln's spine. Had Rusty recognize him?

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. You have the same chipped tooth, the same three freckles on the cheeks, white hair, you live in the same house… How I wish he were still alive…"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Lincoln said.

"Don't worry. It happened some years ago, so there's no reason to feel bad. Life must go on." Rusty said.

"You're right." Lincoln said, getting out of the taxi. "Well, thanks a lot Rusty."

"Don't mention it my friend. If you ever need a ride you can call me." Rusty said as he gave him a card.

"I'll do it. Thanks man." Lincoln said as Rusty drove away. He was glad to see that Rusty still was the same kind-hearted idiot he was when they were kids; at least something remained the same.

Lincoln was now in front of his home; it was just as big as he remembered, but for some reason he had the sensation that something was different. In that moment, flashbacks came to his mind about his sisters running all over the house causing all kind of problems. Lana chasing Lola threatening to throw mud at her, Luna playing her guitar in the garage, Lori yelling at everyone…

He walked slowly while gathering the courage to knock at the door. He always thought that no matter how far he or his sisters could be, this would always be their home. Yet he felt like a Jehovah's Witness walking to a house; you never know if they will open the door, and if they do, you don't know if they are going to believe in you.

Now in front of the door he took deep breaths to calm his pulse and get rid of the bad thoughts; if he wanted to cause a good impression he would have to think carefully his words. But, what if they're mad at him, or what if the house is empty and no one lives there anymore? If there was one of his sisters there he would have to know how to talk to her, but what if they changed in the time while he was not around? Was Luna still a musician? Lola still loved pageants? Was Lisa still a genius? There are so many variables and he wasn't prepared for any of them. What if they…

He was losing it again.

The boy shook his head to come back to reality. He was doing exactly the opposite of what he had to.

Enough.

With determination in his eyes he knocked at the door. He didn't hear any footsteps coming from the house; he took this as a cue to leave and return later, but he had to be sure before leaving. He knocked again and waited some minutes. Not a single sound came. He turned and started to walk away, until a cold wind hit on the back of his neck, sending chills through his whole body.

"It's good to see you again, big brother." A female voice came from behind; it came like an ice cold steam that froze his heart. He didn't know why, but her voice always had that weird ability of kick him out of what he's doing and make him focus just on her. It was calmed, yet strong, beautiful and kind of…

Spooky…

Lincoln woke up from his trance and turned around just in time to see the shape of a beautiful young woman wearing a black tank top with a bat on it. On her arms she was wearing some sleeves very similar to the ones she used to wear as a child, and pair of pants that ended up in a pair of boots. Her eyes were still covered by her bangs, but now she was wearing a diadem that gave her a simple, yet amazing look

Lincoln was amazed to see how much his little sister had changed; she was not as tall as him, but yet she reached his chest, her hips were wide, her breasts were not too big but the tank top was too tight he could see their form through the fabric. Her bangs still covered her eyes but her hair was longer, and on the top of her head she was wearing a white diadem that made a simple, yet pretty good look.

"H-hello Lucy." Lincoln said. Honestly he was stunned by such a beautiful sight. If Ronnie Ann was sexy, Lucy took the word to other level; her black dress contrasted against her pale, milky skin.

"Well, are you going to stand there and look at me or are you coming in?" The gothic girl asked with a slight smile on her face. Lincoln woke from his trance and entered the house. He was surprised to see nothing had changed much; the furniture was in the same place, but they weren't the ones his family used to have when he lived there, these ones were bought recently.

"So… How did you know it was me, Luce?" Lincoln asked.

"I felt it." That was all Lucy said. Lincoln didn't understand what she was talking about, and it didn't pass unnoticed by the gothic girl. "You might not know it, but you and I have a stronger bond than with our other siblings."

"I always knew that Lucy. I love all my sisters, but you were a special case; you were my first little sister, you were the first one I had the joy to hold in my arms. When you were born I remember mom and dad always had a rough time trying to calm you every time you cried, and they had to resort to me because just by holding you in my arms you always smiled, and so did I" Lincoln said as he hugged Lucy, burying her face in his chest and planting a kiss on top of her head; the girl corresponded to the hug, but when he was about to break it he could hear his little sister was sobbing slightly.

"I missed you all this time, Lincoln" She said with her face still against his chest. The boy felt how guilt invaded him again. How many people have he hurt? Right now he wasn't sure, but one thing he knew was that there was no other thing he hated the most that seeing one of his sisters cry.

Especially Lucy.

He broke the hug and carefully held the face of his sister in his hands; using his thumbs he cleaned her tears falling from her cheeks, then he lifted her bangs to reveal her beautiful red-blood eyes. He was the only person whom Lucy has shown her eyes; he saw them for the first time when he was ten and she was seven. That time he was a little scared but to not let hir little sister down he said he loved them. This time he was able to see the true beauty in those pools of blood; they seemed to glow, and the more he stared at them, the more he lose his will like a man looking at the eyes of a vampire. Before he could even notice, he and Lucy were kissing passionately, losing themselves in the heat of the moment.

* * *

"You got her?"

"Yes."

The room was dark except only for a hanging lamp; under the light there was a half-naked, beaten up young girl tied to a chair. She seemed to be conscious but by the look in her eyes it looks like she just woke up from a long sleep.

"Well, it looks like we managed to get in without an invitation." A female voice coming from the dark said. "Normally, after getting what I want I would let you go, but since you already know too much…" The click of a gun being loaded could be heard, and even when the girl was still sleepy she could assume what was happening. She tried to beg for her life but her mouth was covered with a rag; her eyes wide with terror as she tried to break the knots of her ties, but her efforts were in vain. Tears were falling from her eyes as she realized that she couldn't do anything to try and save her life.

"Look at the bright side; at least this new dress fits me perfectly." The female voice said. The tied girl tried to figure where the woman was, but all she could see outside the light was darkness. At this point she had lost all the hopes of saving herself; all she could do was hope for someone to come and rescue her, she expected someone to come and take her to a safe place. If she were rescued she would never get herself involved with-

The sound of a shot drowned by a suppresser echoed through the room, and in the blink of an eye the girl stopped fighting; she had a hole on her forehead, blood coming from her nose and ears and her dead eyes staring at the floor as a blood stream was falling from her head, forming a pool under the chair.

"This is zero-two, the job is done." The voice said. "Tell them to come and clean the mess."

A door suddenly opened, revealing the silhouette of the woman; she was wearing a black v-shaped formal dress that didn't leave much to the imagination and stuck perfectly to her body, long, golden hair that fell through her shoulders, and a pair of black, high heels.

"I got the cover. Tell the team to arrive at the party at ten." She said through a communicator in her ear. "We'll finally get that bastard."


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln and Lucy were sharing a deep kiss; their tongues dancing in the other mouth and their bodies getting hotter each second they were on the arms of the other. Lincoln broke the kiss and took a moment to take air; as soon as he regained some oxygen he realized what he just did with disbelief. Thoughts about everything bad with the kiss they shared filled his mind as his vision blurred.

He was fighting an inner war against his deepest desires; since the first moment he saw his little sister standing at the doorframe, looking at his soul through her long, dark bangs, he felt something inside him woke up. He couldn't tell what it was until the kiss happened, and then he realized.

He still was in love with his sister.

But then where did he leave Ronnie Ann? He still loved her, but he also loved Lucy and that was the problem, because he spent so many years trying to forget what he felt for his little sister. When they were young, he started to look at her in a new way, a way that made him feel sick with himself, that made him feel like a monster because it went against everything he was taught. He was taught to protect his sisters no matter what, but how could he protect them from himself?

That was the reason why he left.

He returned to reality and the first thing he saw was the beautiful face of his sister with her cheeks glowing red and panting with her tongue out. That view erased every thought in his mind, making way to new, sinful thoughts; he was so distracted by her that he didn't care if what he had in mind was wrong.

Lucy felt a little dizzy after the kiss; she was expecting this to happen, she _wanted_ this to happen, to show how much she had missed him and how much she _loved_ him. But right now her mind was a mess; she thought she was prepared for this moment, but somehow that kiss made her heart race and his mind go blank. She was losing her mind, and her body started responding to her lust instead his will.

"Lucy I'm sorry, I…" Lincoln tried to say, but his words died when Lucy kissed him again, this time going deeper, taking her time to memorize with her tongue each part of his mouth and savoring his saliva. A she kissed him, she took the boy towards the couch, breaking the kiss only to push him and make him sit. Now in front of him, without taking away her eyes from his, she began to take off her clothes starting by her t-shirt and undoing her bra; now he had a full view of her beautiful C cup breasts, milky white and smooth as silk.

Next she took off her boots, and then she slowly pulled down her pants, leaving only her black underwear; they were simple and had a skull on the front, but what surprised Lincoln the most was that she had a tattoo on her crotch. It was a strange symbol locked in a heart. Lincoln didn't know why, but that really turned him on; his penis was now twitching inside his pants, and he could felt that he was starting to leak.

Lucy got on top of him, sitting over his legs and feeling his raging boner touching her underwear screaming for freedom. She kissed him again, putting her arms around his neck and rubbing his manhood with her crotch. Lincoln let his body act on its own and grabbed Lucy's ass; it was firm and her skin soft. He slid his hands under her panties and squeezed her cheeks, obtaining a moan from Lucy as a reply.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore; she knelt and undid the button of his pants, pulling it down along with his boxers and finally setting his dick free. She was surprised to see how big it was, and being honest she was a little scared, but after some moments she grabbed it with her hand. At the first touch she felt how hot it was; her hand barely covered it, and she could also feel it twitching. Lucy slowly leaned forward, getting closer to his penis until she finally took it in her mouth.

A wave of pleasure ran through Lincoln's body as the gothic girl moved her head up and down, taking his whole member on her mouth, feeling the rub of her tongue along his manhood and her saliva calming the heat that burned inside. This was a complete new sensation; being with Ronnie Ann was really good, but feeling how Lucy was sucking him was much, much better.

Lucy didn't feel too different from what he was feeling; sucking his member, tasting it and feeling the heat it was irradiating made her feel something on her lower parts. Her panties were already damp; she slid her hands under her briefs and began to rub herself, feeling the pleasure as a shock through her whole body.

Lincoln was already on his limit; Lucy increased the speed and began to suck him harder. He didn't know if Lucy has already done it with another man, and honestly he wished she didn't, but she was really skilled at it. It was too much for the boy, so he grabbed Lucy's head and shoved his dick deep, releasing his hot seed on her mouth.

Lucy accepted the gift his brother was giving her; swallowing every drop until there was nothing left. After some moments he let Lucy go; she fell on her bottom and began to cough.

"Are you okay Lucy? I'm sorry I went too hard on you…" He said.

"Don't worry…" She said; her face was red, her makeup all over her cheeks and her hair was a mess.

Lucy got on her feet and the first thing she saw was his brother's member still erect; she smiled at this, took off her panties and got on top of him again, putting his member at her entrance.

"Lucy wait, I just came and it is still sensit…" Lincoln couldn't finish the sentence; he felt as his member was swallowed again but this time by Lucy's womanhood. The boy felt a similar sensation; like that one he felt when he entered Ronnie Ann. This gave him a bad feeling, so he opened his eyes and saw a little blood on the base of his penis.

"Lucy, you were a…" He tried to speak but then she interrupted.

"I knew this day would come… The lust finally has taken over our bodies…." She moved her bangs out of her face, revealing her red eyes once again; Lincoln focused on them, carefully listening to her words as if he was entering in some kind of trance. After some moments she began to move her hips. "Don't resist Lincoln…"

"Oh, Lucy…" Lincoln took advantage of the position and began to suck Lucy's breasts; biting her nipples and using his hands to grab her ass and rock her hips harder.

"Lincoln!" Lucy screamed as ecstasy crossed her body with every bite he gave. She noticed her body was now more sensitive; every touch, every caress, even just by being close to him she felt as if her body was melting.

Lincoln hugged her as he felt his orgasm building in his loins; the urging sensation of releasing his load inside flooded his mind, but one part of him, a part he recognized as his will, his decency, that represented everything he believed right told him in a voice that came like a whisper that he was committing a mistake, that what he was doing was an abomination.

But he already crossed the no return point.

The predominant part of his mind, a part he thought was buried in the deepest pit of his mind and locked forever, a part that came out since the first moment he saw Lucy's beautiful red eyes, roared with a voice that echoed through his entire body to fucking do it, to surrender to the claws of the sin and claim her as his woman. She was no longer his little sister; they already crossed that limit when they shared that kiss.

He tried to resist and listen to his will; maybe if he cums outside, at least he would have a little of his decency. But then, like putting the last nail to his coffin, Lucy sank her sharp fangs into his flesh. Something inside Lincoln broke; the tiny thread that held his will gave in.

He had lost the fight; the man thrust with all his force one last time, releasing his hot cum inside Lucy's walls, filling her with his hot, sticky cum.

Pleasure exploded inside Lucy's body as she reached her climax; the taste of Lincoln's blood, his seed flooding her womb, his warmness melting her core.

It was too much for her, and when that sensation of electricity left her body she fell on the couch.

As a result of their sinful, unnatural and passionate act, their sweaty bodies were lying on the couch; both of them were panting to take back the oxygen they burned as they let their minds lose with lust.

Lincoln could feel as a thick fog set on his head, covering every thought and leaving his mind completely blank; his body was trembling as his Lucy's hand, weaving his fingers through hers.

"I love you Lincoln." Lucy said, turning her head to see him at the eyes.

"I love you too, Lucy…" Lincoln replied, facing the gothic girl and leaning towards her to plant a tender kiss on her lips.

* * *

 ** _Vancouver, Canada._**

The night sky was hidden under a sea of dark clouds; the cold wind raged as snow was falling upon an icy path. At the end of it, on top of a high, grassy hill there was a big, luxury mansion with its lights on and a lot of cars parked around.

At the main entrace, a black Rolls Royce pulled, and from it, a blonde, sexy woman wearing a red v-shaped dress that exposed her bare chest came out from the passenger seat. She seemed to be comfortable wearing that dress even when the temperature was 23 F°. In front of the main door was a tall, bulky man wearing an elegant suit taking care of the entrance. The woman approached to the door, but then the guard blocked the way.

"Name?" He asked with a serious voice.

"Tanya Blank." The blonde woman replied. The guard checked his list.

"Give me a minute, ma'am" The guard said as he talked through a walkie-talkie in some kind of code she could understand very well since she have studied their moves and codes for a long time. After some minutes waiting in the cold, another guard arrived.

"Please follow me, ma'am." The new guard said. Tanya did as he said and walked next to him; instead of entering the party, they walked through a corridor at the other side of the mansion. At the end, they walked through a door that leaded to a large salon she recognized as some kind of library since it had large shelves full of books. She was kind of impressed; never thought a man like the owner of this place would spend money to build a place like this.

After some minutes, they finally reached their destination; a big pair of wooden doors that leaded at the studio.

"Our boss is waiting for you." The guard said before walking away. Tanya took a deep breath, and after some moments she opened the doors.

The studio was big as well; not like the library, but yet it was. It had paintings, photos, a complete map of North America marked with points that she assumed represented the cities he owned. She didn't spend too much time admiring the place since a voice called her.

"Tanya, just the person I was expecting." A deep voice talking with a thick Latin-American accent came from behind a desk; there, a chair was turned facing a giant window, and sitting on it there was a tall, old man wearing a dark blue elegant suit and smoking a cigar. His hair was grey just as his beard, his skin was lightly dark and his eyes were green and had a serious look.

"Sorry to disappoint you." She said. The man opened wide his eyes as he recognized that voice. "But Tanya is not here."

"Ah, little blonde… Long time no see, eh?" The man said as he got up from the chair and faced the woman. "Glad to see time hasn't faded your beauty."

"I wish I could say the same." She said; hands at her hips. "What happened to Paolo Trujillo? What happened to the Great Southern Wolf?"

"Well, being the leader of the biggest drug cartel in North America does take many things." Paolo said. "And so it does having to escape from you, señorita." The man took off his coat and walked towards the woman.

"And so it was tracking you to this place, but then I heard you were making a party." The woman said, walking towards the man. "All I had to do was find a way to get in, and I got it thanks to your… little friend."

"Oh, so you're the reason Tanya doesn't answer my calls?"

"And she'll never do it again." The blonde ran towards the man and kicked him right in the middle of the chest; it was so fast that he couldn't do anything to stop it. Paolo fell heavily to the floor and rolled until he crashed against his desk.

"Looks like you've lost your touch." The woman said, taking defensive position.

"Don't underestimate me…" The man said as he got up and cleaned the dust out of his shirt. He glanced at the woman with a confident smile on his face. "The fun has just begun…"


	5. Chapter 5

In a room inside a mansion located in Vancouver, a fight between a beautiful, blonde woman, and the leader of the most dangerous drug cartel in North America was taking place. The woman gave the first hit; taking Paolo to the floor and making him roll until he crashed against the desk.

It seemed to be nothing for the old man, who got up as if nothing had happened and cleaned the dust out of his shirt; glaring at the woman and with a grin on his face, Paolo ripped his shirt, revealing his built up abs and his buffed arms.

"This old wolf still has tooth and claw, señorita." He said in a devilish voice as he balled his hands into fists, his veins marking in his arms. "Now, let's dance."

Paolo charged against the woman; jumping at the last second and aiming a kick toward her. However, the woman was far more agile and dodged him easily. As the man landed, he quickly got up and tried to hit the blonde again with a fist, but she could dodge it again and responded with a strong kick. Paolo was able to see it this time and with his other hand he grabbed her foot, and taking advantage of his strength he threw her against a wall.

The blonde crashed heavily, making the wall tremble and some photographs fall, she barely had time to notice that Paolo was running at her with bad intentions, so waiting for him to make his move, she stood there for some moments. Paolo jumped and attempted to connect a flying kick, but fortunately the blonde got out of the way in time, causing him to make a hole on the wall and get stuck. The old man tried to take out his feet before the next attack from the woman; he felt a shiver going through the back of his neck, and by instinct he crouched to avoid a kick flying directly to his head.

The blonde hit the wall, causing Paolo's feet to come out and attack her; this time she couldn't dodge it, receiving a powerful punch right to her face. She fell hard, but managed to roll and get away from him, but as soon as she recovered, an angry Paolo Tujillo was flying towards her with his leg in the air prepared to fall in an axe kick. She rolled out and got on her feet, cleaning the sweat on her forehead and backing away. She was impressed to see Paolo in such a good condition for an old man. She underestimated her opponent, and now she was paying the price.

"Getting tired already, señorita?" Paolo asked mockingly. "Looks like you're the one that has lost the touch."

The girl tried to ignore his words; if she lets him get into his mind, he would win. The blonde covered her mouth to see if she was bleeding, and fortunately she wasn't.

"Not a bit." She said with a confident smile and determination on her eyes. "But now I'm getting serious…"

"Así me gusta…" Paolo said as he started to walk slowly towards the blonde. She did the same, but as they were getting near the other they increased the speed. Now that they were close, the real fight had begun.

Paolo started with a punch right to the girl's face, but she avoided it and responded with a powerful kick. The old man grabbed her feet, but the blonde used this to impulse herself and give a kick with her free leg. Paolo flinched, but recovered fast to avoid another kick from the blonde and respond with a punch on the belly. The woman bend in pain, and the old man used this to grab and lift her fireman style to finally drop her to the ground. Before hitting the floor, she managed to grab his arm, that way reducing the damage of the fall and putting him in position to apply an armbar, damaging his left arm.

"Hija de puta!" Paolo barked, feeling an intense pain and hearing a cracking sound. Cursing under his breath he rolled to position his body over hers and get on his feet; then he lifted her and slammed her body against the floor, letting out his arm. As soon as it was free, the man gave a few steps back to calm the pain.

The woman on the other hand lay a few moments on the ground as pain grew on her back. She fought to get on her feet, but that fall took the air out of her lungs, making it difficult to even lift her body.

Paolo had it worse; he tried to calm the pain on his arm, but every time he attempted to lift it, intense pain ran from his arm through his whole body. He looked at it and saw a big, purple bruise in the middle of his upper arm, realizing that not only the bone was broken in half, but his muscle had a grade 3 tear. This was really bad for him; the constant movement of the broken limb caused pain and now he had to fight with just one arm.

Gazing at the woman, who couldn't manage to stand up yet, he realized that he finally could use that thing he has been working on for the last couple of years. He walked towards his desk and from the drawer he took a little metallic box, opened the lid and took out a syringe; a weird red liquid inside and a sharp needle which he stuck in his neck, releasing the content on his blood torrent. As soon as he threw away the syringe, he started to feel weird; his temperature rose, his whole body began to shake and his pupils dilated, giving him a completely crazy look.

The woman didn't let that intimidate her; recovering the oxygen she lost moments ago she got up with difficulty and got in defensive position. The man saw this and gave a vicious grin; throwing the whole desk aside he prepared to charge against the woman, and after some seconds he blasted against her. She repeated the same technic from moments ago, waiting for the man to get close and dodge him at the last moment. But she could notice something happened to him just by seeing how the man didn't try to stop when he saw her avoiding the attack, making a hole on the wall and going to the next room. She got up again to see him emerging from the hole, trying to see through the dust for her. The blonde was surprised to see the man with a big cut on his forehead; his face covered in blood and dust, but he was still grinning as if it was just a scratch. Something she also noticed was that the purple bruise on the place his arm broke was now covering his entire upper arm.

The blonde was now in better shape; the pain on her back have reduced and her senses were sharper. She didn't know if it was due to the adrenalin flowing through her veins, but she had no time to think about that because Paolo was charging against her again. She anticipated this, so all she had to do was wait for the right moment to avoid him, but when the girl tried to dodge him, something went wrong and caused her to move out of time, receiving a tackle from the old man that sent her against the desk, breaking it in n half.

The man didn't stop; as if he didn't notice he tackled the girl, he went all the way until he crashed against a showcase full of wine, whiskey and rum bottles causing a rain of shattered glass and alcohol.

The blonde made an effort to get up, but as soon as she got on her feet, a huge pain ran through her right leg. She fell again to the floor, watching her wounded limb with a deep, long cut on her tight.

On the other side of the room, a wounded, blood-bathed Paolo was lying on the floor with pieces of wood and glass buried all over his body; he was now completely covered in blood thanks to the wounds caused for crashing against the glass. Moments ago he seemed to be completely ok after making a hole through a wall, but this time he looked really tired; the man could barely stand, but somehow he managed to walk toward a pretty beaten woman who was still struggling to get on her feet.

Paolo lifted his good arm toward the woman in an attempt to grab her; in his mind he just wanted to put his hand on her neck and cramp it until he eyes popped out of her lifeless body. He wanted to rip her head off to claim it as a trophy and hang it on the wall. He would finally get rid of the woman who has been causing him problems for years, frustrating his business not only on the streets in USA, but also frustrating his attempts of importing his goods to other countries. He finally would be like a king and could never be touched.

But as soon as he put his blood-stained hand on her neck, he felt an intense pain directly in his chest; the man walked back slowly as his whole body began to shake. After giving a few steps, Paolo fell to the floor with his hand grabbing his chest, a shocked expression on his face and white foam on his mouth. The girl wasn't sure what was happening, but she supposed it was the aftermath of that weird red liquid he injected on himself plus the blood loss.

The woman finally managed to get up and give a few, painful steps towards the agonizing old man; a giant pool of blood formed under his body as his blank eyes stared at the ceiling, watching his life leaving his body. After some moments, the dying man gave his last breath.

"Zero-two!" the wooden doors opened as a man with a formal suit and a M16 on his hands walked into the room; his mouth dropped to the floor as he saw the mess the girl and the man made. He saw her with a red, ripped dress and her body in bad shape standing in front of a dead old man on a pool of blood. He hurried to help the girl, who nearly tripped as a result of her wounded leg.

"Gotcha!" the man said as he catches the woman when she was about to fall. "You were supposed to arrest him, not kill him." He said, putting the Woman's arm over his neck and helping her to get out of the room.

"That bastard owed me…" She said, taking air and clinging tighter to the man's neck. "Now the organization is over…"

"Jones won't like this…" The man said as he opened a door that leaded to the outside. In the gardens a bunch of police trucks were parked and being loaded with dozens of men and women in handcuffs. There were ambulances too, carrying wounded from both sides as well as corpse bags.

The woman was put into one of these ambulances, being quickly attended by the medic team; they put an oxygen mask on her and cleaned her external wounds with alcohol. At the moment they attended her wounded leg, an awful burning sensation exploded on her body. She wanted to scream, but managed to drown it. Soon, a man on a black suit approached her with a bad look on his face; he was tall, used a pair of black glasses and his head was bald as a knee.

"Why did I think you would follow the protocol this time?" The man asked sarcastically. He looked pretty upset with the woman but she didn't seem to care about it. Not even looking at the man, she continued taking oxygen.

"We were supposed to arrest him!" The man yelled angrily at her; this time the woman got on her good feet, and taking the oxygen mask off she faced him.

"The mission was to destroy the organization, and that's what I did…" She said with a cold voice.

"I knew you would let your personal problems to take on you..."

"And yet I'm the best agent in the company…" The blonde said in a relaxed voice as she turned her back. She seemed to be done with him, leaving totally calmed and grabbing the oxygen mask. But suddenly she burst out and faced the man again. "Listen Jones, I've done in five years what your men couldn't do in fifteen!" The woman shoved her finger into his chest; glaring at the man with her eyes on fire as if she tried to burn him. "I've finished with each one of the leaders of the organization…" She sat again, putting in the mask and calming herself. "And now that Paolo is dead I've fulfilled my promise…"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you… "A tall man approached them with something in his hands she identified as a chart with documents. He was using a white suit and protection for hands, shoes and head, as well as a mask over his mouth and nose. The woman looked at him with confusion; Paolo was supposed to be the last one, and with his death all the organization would be over, she would finally get rid of that weight she's been carrying for ten years… she would finally make those bastards pay for what they did…

"What do you mean, Davis?" The woman asked. Soon concern filled her mind as the man passed her the chart and she looked what the documents said. Her eyes opened wide and her heart racing as she was reading carefully every word, finding out that her job wasn't done yet.

"We found this on his office; according to these documents there's still one more alive, he's known as the "White Snake" and he seems to be the direct responsible for your brother's disappearance." Davis said.

This new information changed everything; this was the opportunity to not only finish with the most powerful drug producer organization in the world, but also to take revenge of the bastard that ruined her life and destroyed her family years ago.

"Count me in."

"What? You're crazy if you think I'll let you go to that mission." Jones said with concern; he knew that she would do everything to get that man. But her body was in bad condition; the ripped dress showed several bruises and cuts, not only that one ugly on her tight, but on her whole body, and even when she hasn't been checked correctly, he was sure she had internal wounds as well.

"You may not…" She said, facing once again at Jones with a daring stare. "But I know who will." The blonde walked away, leaving the man alone watching as her right leg limped.

"You'll never change, Loud." Jones said, giving a heavy sigh. "I just hope you finish the job this time, so you can finally leave all this behind..."

* * *

That night the air was contaminated with dust and smoke coming from the burning vehicles and buildings all around. He didn't know what was happening or where he was, but all that gave him a bad feeling. When the dizziness on his mind disappeared and his sight cleared allowing him to see, Lincoln could notice that he was not only handcuffed, but he was being carried by two men dressed in military uniform. At first sight he thought they were from his team, but after hearing them talking in a language he identified as Arabic, he knew he was in real problems.

Lincoln struggled, pushing the two men and breaking free, but as soon as he tried to run, a powerful punch hit him on the face, sending him to the floor with a heavy thud. Lincoln tried to get up and run with all his will, but suddenly a kick on the side of his torso sent him again to the floor. The white haired boy bends, trying to grab his abdomen in pain; a metallic flavor set on his mouth, making him realize that he was bleeding internally. This time he couldn't get up, instead he was lifted by the two men who were carrying him moments ago. The boy knew that fighting was useless, and all he could do was wait to see where they were taking him.

Minutes later, after going through a path where vehicles were burning and dead bodies were being devoured by bad-looking dogs that growled and showed their sharp fangs crimson colored by the blood of the bodies, they arrived to a small house made of bricks. As soon as the old wooden door opened, the men threw him to the ground; Lincoln beefed as his body slammed against the dirt, but he had no time to complain because as soon as he tried to get on his knees, one of the men kicked him in the face, forcing him to lie with his back against the ground.

In the middle of the darkness that filled the room a light came from the ceiling, blinding the boy and forcing him to close his eyes. Lincoln couldn't see much except for the men, but suddenly the door opened again and from it a man dressed with a military uniform a little bit different from the others and with a mask covering his mouth and nose came in.

That man talked to the others in Arabic; Lincoln didn't know what he was saying, but the voice of that man… he was sure he had heard it before.

As his vision fixed to the new illumination, he saw as the man took from his belt a silenced colt .45. The man pointed the gun towards him, aiming at the center of his head between his eyes. Lincoln didn't feel terror; he knew that this day would come one day, so all he did was close the eyes and wait for it. Moments passed as his pulse increased, but the shot never came. He was about to open his eyes when…

*Bang-bang*

The drowned sound of the gun being fired twice could be heard. Lincoln opened his eyes, seeing the two men that brought him there lying in the floor with a bullet hole on their heads.

He didn't know what was happening, but as he tried to process what he just witnessed, he saw the men crouching in front of him.

"It took me a lot of time and resources to find you kid…" The man said in a thick latin American accent. After hearing that voice, Lincoln instantly recognized who that man was.

"It can't be…" The boy said, not believing what he was just seeing. "Paolo…?"

Lincoln woke up from his dream as the sunbeams hit on his face as if the sun was telling him to wake up. Cleaning the sweat of his forehead, he took off the covers and put on his slippers to get up and exit the room. After going to the bathroom to relief his morning needs, he walked to the kitchen. Now there, the first thing he did was opening the door of the shelf and take a bottle of coffee, opening the lid and putting some in the coffee maker. He set it to two cups and pushed the start button, and in a matter of seconds the smell of fresh coffee filled his nostrils, delighting him with one of the most delicious smell in the world. Lincoln grabbed two cups, and putting him next to the coffee maker…

"Good morning Lucy." The white haired boy said, not even turning to confirm if his sister was behind. Not that he needed to.

"How did you know I was here?" Lucy asked, totally surprised to see that someone actually noticed her presence.

"When you're in the battlefield you tend to develop… some kind of sixth sense." The boy said.

Minutes passed, and now the two of them were sitting in front of the table. Lucy was sitting with a book in front of her; she was wearing a white t-shirt and black sweat pants. Next to her, Lincoln was wearing a tank top, showing off his slightly muscular arms and a pair of white sweat pants.

The gothic girl was so caught by the story she was reading she didn't noticed when the white-haired boy set the coffee in front of her. He sat next to her, putting his cup on the table and giving a yawn.

"Do you always read this early?" Lincoln asked as he put two sugar cubes to his coffee.

"Just when I have the time. Usually I wake up and take a bath, and after fixing myself I go to my job." She said. "After that, I like to go to Gina's coffee shop."

"Where do you work?" The white haired boy asked.

"I work at a book store. It is a really good job and I earn enough to survive, and sometimes I even spoil myself a little." She said with a slight smile, lifting the book she was reading where he could see a sign on the cover.

"I'm glad you've been doing well, Luce." Lincoln said. He really felt good to see her little sister was not only doing great, but actually making a living in the city. However…

"Lucy, there's something I must know." Lincoln said, looking straight at her eyes…

"I know what it is." She said, taking another sip from her cup. "I'll start by our sister Lori. She married Bobby when they turned eighteen. A couple of years after moving to the city to live with him his grandfather died, leaving him as the owner of the Bodega. Having twelve jobs for so much time did really good on him; Bobby made a lot of good decisions, and now the bodega is one of the most successful business in the country."

"Wow… so they did really marry?"

"Yeah." The gothic said. "Leni on the other hand went for her dream and studied to be the best fashion designer, but…" Lucy stopped, leaving Lincoln in suspense.

"But?"

"The last thing we knew from her was that she was working for the government. Since we know our sister… isn't the smartest, I suppose she's working as a secretary."

"I learned you must never underestimate people; you don't know when they'll surprise you." The boy said. "And then what happened to Luna?"

"Luna had built a reputation on the music community, and even when she didn't succeed being a famous musician, she owns a very popular music store in Denver." Lucy said

"At least she's working on something she likes. I'm glad to hear that." The white haired boy said with a smile on his face.

"Exactly." Lucy said. "Luan couldn't make a living out of comedy, but not because she wasn't funny… even though she had the habit of throwing bad jokes…" She said those last words in a whisper.

"What?" Lincoln asked.

"Nothing. However, she managed to make a living out of something she enjoyed as much as comedy, and now she owns a restaurant in New York."

"I bet she got it from dad." Lincoln commented. However, he felt a little sad; he never thought things would have changed so much in those years he was gone. "It seems I've lost many things…"

"You did… but you're here now, and that's what matters." Lucy said, giving the boy a comprehensive smile.

"Thanks Lucy…" Lincoln took her hand, feeling her soft skin on his hands. This sensation did really make him feel better.

"And Lynn… well, I'm sure you have heard about her. She's was a famous wrestler, but thanks to her stubborn attitude she couldn't stay on the big leagues."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"She started from the bottom fighting on the Indies, but with time she ascended to the biggest wrestling company in the world: The Wrestling Federation Worldwide." Lucy explained. "But thanks to her attitude not-proper for a PG show, she got kicked out."

"So, what's she doing now?" Lincoln asked.

"She's still fighting, but this time in the American MMA Federation."

"Well, it's good to hear that at least she's doing what she likes." Lincoln said, taking another sip from his cup.

"Yeah, I think she is." The gothic said. "Lola, Lana and Lily are living with Lori and Bobby; since they're still underage they must live with a tutor."

"But… what happened to mom and dad?" Lincoln asked with concern.

"Dad died five years ago; he had a heart disease, and when we received the new that you disappeared… it was too much for his heart." Lucy said. Lincoln couldn't see through her bangs, but he could feel her stare darkened.

"T-that's my…"

"Please don't blame yourself, Lincoln. Dad had that disease long before you disappeared; he even had two heart attacks that nearly killed him when you were at the army. And since the last one he couldn't recover…" Lucy said, looking down.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"Since his last attack he had to be bedridden for the rest of his life, but I wouldn't call it a life… he had to be assisted for everything. He couldn't go out, or even go to the bathroom by himself. I… I would say he's better now that he's not suffering anymore." The girl said.

"I… think so…" Lincoln replied with a sly smile. "But what happened with mom?"

"She's living at Detroit with Luna; she said that this house brings her bad memories…" Lucy took a glance at the whole room; it was just as it used to be when she was a child. "I couldn't leave the house, not after everything we've been through, and that's why I stayed here."

"I guess we really had good memories here…" Lincoln said with a blush on his cheeks; a quick flash passed through his mind of what happened yesterday between him and Lucy, the love they shared, the fire that consumed their bodies that could only be calmed by give in to the sin. And you know what…?

…he would do it again.

"You know, I need to go out and buy some stuff. Do you want to come with me?" She asked.

"Well…" He wasn't sure what to say; there were still a lot of things that changed since he was gone, and even when one part of him wanted to find out everything, another part was scared of face his past. "It would be nice…" The boy finally replied. He was still afraid, but wouldn't waste a chance of spending time with Lucy.

"Alright, we'll be going in fifteen minutes so get ready quick." Lucy said, finishing the remaining of the now warm coffee and getting up to get out of the kitchen. Lincoln got up as well; the boy grabbed both cups and put them on the sink, but when he was about to get out of the kitchen he felt as his pocket vibrated. He took his cellphone out and saw it was a call; sweeping his finger across the screen he answered.

"Hello?"

" _Paolo is dead."_ A deep voice came from the speaker. Listening at those words, Lincoln gave a sly grin.

"I'll keep my promise like I said."

 _"You have one week."_ The deep voice said.

"That's more than enough." The white haired boy replied, ending the call and heading to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was hidden behind a thick blanket of dark clouds from where small snowdrops were falling as the cold, freezing wind raged against two young adults walking in the street; the girl was using a pair of furred earmuffs, a white coat, a pair of jeans and black boots. The man was using a black ushanka to covering his white hair, a black coat, jeans and a pair of boots.

Both of them were using a scarf mostly to protect their faces from the gelid air, but they also wanted to pass unnoticed to everyone that possibly might recognize them; they wanted that day just for the two of them, and even if it was just a trip to the city to buy stuff for the house, they were together, and that was what matter.

"I never thought the city would have changed this much since I left…" Lincoln commented; the boy was really amazed to see all the new things his hometown had to offer such as new restaurants, theaters and a great diversity of stores. He felt as a kid that goes for the first time to the new toy store; he wanted to see everything, to see what he'd been missing. But the desire of stay with Lucy was stronger than his curiosity. Anyways, the stores could be there and he could visit them later.

"It really did. You know… if you want, you can go and check; I can buy the stuff we need and…"

"Nah, the city can wait." Lincoln said. "It might be big and beautiful, but all I want right now is being with you." The white haired boy looked at his sister but she looked away to hide the blush on her face. Lincoln found this cute and couldn't help but chuckle, but Lucy wouldn't let that pass; in revenge for that she took his hand, weaving her fingers with his. Lincoln didn't expect that reaction, and now he was the one with a blush on his face.

"Lucy?" Lincoln said, but the gothic girl was still looking away, her cheeks glowing red. The sight of her beautiful blushed face covered under her long bangs took away all his worries, and even when the weather was gelid, being with her he felt like no cold could freeze him.

Ten minutes passed and the siblings were standing in front of the new mall built in the center of the town; a large five story building with windows composing its facade. Lincoln wasn't amazed to see it, but once he and Lucy got in they found out that the inside was bigger that it looked from outside; he had gone to places with buildings ten times larger that used that same facade. The first floor was the food section; locals such as Chez Pizzas, Burger Queen or McRonald's among many others filled the place as a big fountain adorned the center of the place. The food looked, and specially smelled delicious; Lincoln didn't eat breakfast that morning, and even when the coffee was delicious it wasn't enough to calm his stomach.

"You're hungry, Luce?" He asked, hoping to get a positive answer.

"No." Lucy said in her normal monotone voice. The white haired boy looked down in defeat. "But I know you are, let's stop and buy something." The gothic said with a slight smile on her face. Lincoln's eyes shone as he and Lucy headed to an Aunt María's local; it wasn't a famous food chain, but it was the closest to a homemade meal you could get in the center of an urbanized town. They sat in a table and in no time a waitress arrived.

"May I take your order, sir?"

"Yeah, I'll have a plate of pancakes and a black coffee." Lincoln said, already tasting the food.

"Got it. And what about you, ma'am?" The waitress asked.

"Hm… I'll have the same as him, but I want double pancakes and a large banana smoothie." The gothic girl said, leaving Lincoln with wide open eyes.

"I'll bring your food in a minute." The waitress said before leaving. Lincoln looked at Lucy with surprise; not because just moments ago she said she wasn't hungry, but because he knew that Aunt María's Pancakes were something you don't want to repeat. Not because the food was bad, but because it was big.

"So, you're not hungry?" Lincoln asked sarcastically, receiving a small chuckle from Lucy. "Do you really think you can finish all that food?"

Lucy just stood there, glancing at Lincoln under those black fangs. Lincoln felt uncomfortable. A stare from Lucy was like being a fawn on tall grass; you know there's something watching you, but you don't know when it will attack until it's too late.

"Lucy?" The white haired boy asked with a little bit of worry, more for himself than for her, but instead of receiving an answer, the food arrived to their table; the set each tray in front of them, with special care in Lucy's since hers was way heavier.

"Hope you enjoy your meal." The waitress said before walking away. Lucy grabbed the fork and knife, and without hesitating she started to eat. Lincoln decided to focus on her meal; the last time he ate in that place was when he was eleven, and it was because other restaurants were full. In that time the place was just a small Mexican restaurant on the eastern part of town, but it seems it has been doing very well since they could get a space in the mall.

By the time Lincoln finished half of his plate, Lucy also finished half of hers. The boy looked at her with shock, seeing that his sister finished a plate-sized pancake and half of the banana smoothie.

"What's the problem, Lincoln? You can't keep up with your little sister?" Lucy asked with a mocking smile that bothered Lincoln. The boy tightens the grip in the fork and knife and started to eat; he was feeling satisfied already, but he would never lose to his little sister, especially if it was an eating competition.

After five minutes of eating, Lincoln started to feel as if his stomach was about to blow. His belly grew, barely noticeable because of the coat. There was just one piece left on the plate, one piece between him and victory. Lucy wasn't feeling any better; just as Lincoln she had just one piece of pancake left in the plate, but she was so satisfied to eat it. They both stared at each other with a defeated look in their eyes.

"I'm… so full…" Lincoln said; his hands on his belly, rubbing circles in an effort to keep the food there.

"Draw?" The gothic asked extending her hand.

"Draw." Lincoln shook her hand, sealing the deal. He was about to ask the waitress to bring the bill, but before he could even speak, Lucy grabbed the fork and ate the last piece of pancake.

"That's not fair, we had a deal!" The boy claimed. Lucy just looked at him with dizzy eyes; she raised her hand to reply, but instead of words, a loud burp came from her mouth. It lasted some seconds before it died, drawing the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"I win…" The black-haired girl said cleaning her mouth with a napkin and a smug smile on her face.

After leaving the restaurant and a very impressed crowd for Lucy's incredible burp they walked a little bit to make time for their bodies to process the food. Lucy offered to go to the book store at the other side of the mall, to which Lincoln accepted: he wasn't exactly a man of books, even though he'd read some, most of them didn't really meet his expectations. But if Lucy wanted to go… well, give it a try wouldn't hurt.

"So… what else do they sell in that book store?" Lincoln asked. At least he wanted to find something interesting for him such as an old Ace Savvy issue or every other comic, not that vampire-wolf-basic girl crap or the naughtiest desires of a sexually frustrated fifty-year old woman. Those things were very popular in his days, and honestly he couldn't blame the people who bought that shit because cinema studios were only giving them what they wanted to see… Or what they taught them they should see… Maybe it was because-

"Lincoln…" Lucy called him, bringing the boy back to reality.

"What happen, Luce?"

"It's time for you to tell the truth." Lucy said. Her voice was just as calmed as always, but he could notice the seriousness on it.

Lincoln came to a halt, his heart skipped a beat and a shiver ran down his whole body. A part of him refused to believe it but he knew this day would eventually come, and that was the main reason he didn't want to return to Royal Woods. The boy closed his eyes, mentally cursing the day when he decided to leave his house, cursing the day when he made a deal with Paolo, and over all, cursing this moment.

"I guess you deserve to know why things happened…" Lincoln said. "Come on, let's sit." He said, leading the girl towards a bench. He stayed there in silence for a minute, gathering the courage and searching for the correct words to say.

"When we were kids I always knew our relationship would be very different. You were my first little sister, the first one I had the joy to carry in my arms, and the first one to call me big brother…" Lincoln said with his eye staring at the floor. "I swore I would fulfill my duty and protect you from everything or everyone that might threaten you, but…" The boy stopped.

"But?"

"As time passed, some things changed in me. I eventually grew, and with that change I started to see girls in other way. There were times when my body felt like burning; a strange sensation would hit my loins and my mind flooded with…"

"Lust…" Lucy said.

"Yes… At first I thought I would keep it controlled if I jack off, but that sensation would eventually come back, and would be stronger. After I lost my virginity with Ronnie Ann I thought it would be over, but I was wrong…

"But… what made you take the decision of leave the house?" Lucy asked.

"One day when you arrived to the house after school, I noticed that you looked really sad. I went to you to see what was happening and you told me that nobody liked the poem you wrote, do you remember?" The white haired boy asked.

"How could I forget about it? I put a lot of effort in writing it but nobody in school appreciated it." The goth girl said with a darkened tone and looking down with a sad expression under her bangs.

"I wanted to be the big brother I was supposed to be."

"And you were. You sat in my bed and asked me to recite my poem, and you ended up listening to all the poems in my book." The girl said with a sly smile.

"And how did it make you feel?" Now Lincoln was smiling.

"It really cheered me up… "

"Exactly. As I was listening to your poems your face was shimmering with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen." Lincoln said. "But…"

"But?" Lucy asked; her face was blushing and her heart was racing. "What happened then?"

"That sensation…" Lincoln replied with a darkened tone. Just remembering that moment made his stomach stir; he has been trying to forget that god damn moment for the last ten years, but it was an easier said than done task. "Just like with Ronnie Ann, that sensation hit me with all its force. My body began to burn with intensity and as my mind blurred; in that moment a part of me wanted to… but another part of me reminded me the promise I made; I sworn to protect you from everything, but how was I supposed to protect you from me?..."

"Lincoln…"

"That's why I left. I was just a time bomb ready to explode at any moment, and I didn't want any of our sisters to get hurt… I didn't want to hurt you…"

"Does it mean what we did…?" Lucy said. By the tone of her voice she seemed to be hurt by his words, so he tried to fix it.

"Don't get me wrong. That time was special because… I really wanted to do it. I wasn't thinking in just have sex, but in being with you." He said. "Through all those years there wasn't any night I lay in bed wondering what were you doing..."

The girl now was smiling; her face red and joy in her eyes. Then, it changed to a gesture of concern.

"Besides, it was ten years ago. Right now there's nothing I rather more than being with you." He added.

"I guess that answer my question." The goth said with a sly smile and a light blush. "But now I have another: what did you do all those years?"

"I'm not very proud about it." The white haired boy said. "I got involved with… bad people, and I did a lot of bad things…" He said. The truth was that he didn't want to confess it all; not because he didn't have to, but because he was ashamed of what he did. Even though it sounds bad, Lucy was the sister he cared the most, and he was afraid of what she could think about him once she knew the truth.

"Lincoln, I want to know." Lucy said with a serious tone. Lincoln got really nervous, but knowing that it was only a matter of time for her to ask, he sighed in defeat.

"Well, I-"

"Lucy!" A totally familiar voice for the goth but unknown for the white haired boy caller her. The source was a beautiful ginger girl with blue eyes and freckles all around her face. She was using a brown coat, as well as jeans and sneakers. By the tone of her voice you could easily tell that she was the kind of girl that likes to go to the mall, buy dresses, likes all about fashion and all the girly stuff you could imagine. But if that's the case, why or how she knew Lucy?

"Oh, h-hello Brie…" The goth girl tried not to lose her cold-girl countenance, but the truth was that she was totally taken aback by her friend's arrival. In other circumstances she would be happy, but right now this was the wrong place and the wrong time.

"Hey Lulu… I didn't know you were…" the girl said with a sassy glance. She was lying tho, she saw Lucy with that mysterious man a while ago.

"Oh, y-you got it all wrong, I mean we're…" Lucy couldn't finish a sentence because right next a new one came. Her face was totally blushed and her hands were trembling. "What are you doing here anyways?" She finally said reluctantly.

"Oh, I was just walking around buying some stuff, then I saw you and I said _Oh, look over there it's my dear friend Lucy Loud."_ She said in a sweet, innocent voice, but Lucy knew she was lying.

"Quit fooling around and tell me what you need" The goth girl said firmly.

"What? Aren't you going to introduce your cute little friend first?" Brie said with a smirk, clearly to mess with her.

"Alright. Brie, this is…" Lucy almost revealed his brother's name, but fortunately she was able to stop. "Mac, and Mac, this is my best friend Brie."

"A pleasure to meet you Mac." The girl said offering her hand, which Linc-I mean, Mac took with care.

"Pleasure is all mine, ma'am." The boy said as he planted a kiss on her hand. Lucy was obviously angry with that, which was Brie's intention.

"Alright, enough of this. Just tell me what you want." Lucy said as imaginary steam was coming out of her ears and her face was totally red.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I need your help to decide which outfit I'm gonna use to Andrea's party." Brie said with such concern as if it were the worst thing possible.

"A-and why would you need me for that." Lucy asked. If her eyes were visible you could notice she's looking everywhere.

"Why? Because you have such a good taste for fashion. Do you remember that pink dress you were us-"

"Oh! You're right! We better get going." Lucy said as she put a hand over Brie's mouth, next she turned her and forced her to walk. _"Before you split it all out."_ She whispered to her friend.

"Uh, Lucy?! Lincoln asked, but his sister was already gone. Well, maybe it wasn't that bad; he could use that time to goof around and see-

His thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of his phone in the pocket. The boy took it out and saw it was just a message from his sister.

 _See you at the parking lot in one hour._

Well, he had one hour to…

He received another message.

 _See me at the warehouse in 1856 Orange St. now._

The sender wasn't any of his contacts and the number was private. It had to be them. Luckily for him the meeting place was a few streets from the mall, so he could walk there meanwhile.

Ten minutes later he was in front of a big, abandoned building; it looked really old but if that was the place they wanted to see him, there was nothing left to do more than getting in… somehow.

The door was open; well, it was one problem less. Once inside, the white haired boy walked through a dark hallway with no more light than the flash of his cellphone. _Man, the place looked as if it was built in the XIX century, why couldn't they choose a much better place? The floor is dirty, the walls are full of webs and… oh, there are syringes all around. It wouldn't be surprising to find homeless people sleeping in here._

The man snapped out of his thoughts when the light focused on a rusty old metallic door at the end of the hallway. _This better be what I'm looking for. I need to be with Lucy in forty minutes._ He thought. The white-haired boy opened the door, revealing a wide, spacious room that surprisingly was clean; there wasn't any trash around and the ceiling was clean from any web or bird nest. As he was observing those details the lights of the room turned on, blinding him for a moment and forcing him to cover his eyes. As his sight fixed to the new illumination he saw in the middle of the room a big, metallic container, and from behind of it a woman he could recognize everywhere walked in. His stomach clutched and his pulse raced.

"Hello, Lincoln."

* * *

 **Guess another sister managed to meet with Lincoln. Who could she be?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Lisa?!" Lincoln said with surprise. "You were the one I've been talking to all this time?"

"You are correct, elder brother." The genius said. She was using a brown jacket over a green blouse, blue jeans and black boots. Her hair was now longer and a little fuzzy, and now she was using smaller glasses that really made her a favor, standing out the features of her beautiful face. She was fourteen years old, but yet her body was very well developed. Lincoln couldn't say a word; he was still astonished at the sight of his now grown up little sister.

"But… I thought you were in a reformatory for selling guns to terrorist groups in the Middle East…" The boy said.

"Correction, it was actually a jail. Even though I was still underage they decided due to my high intellect and the severity of my crime I should be judged as an adult." The brown-haired girl said at the time she fixed her glasses. "But… let's say my services were required for … someone, and that person moved influences to set me free from that dreadful place."

"Well, I'm happy to see you're finally out of that place." Lincoln said while getting close to Lisa. When he was in front of her, the boy gave her a tight hug. "I missed you so much."

Lisa was taken aback by the sudden act of her brother; she always said she was indifferent to human emotions, but she knew very well that was a lie. She had missed her family during her stay in jail; even though they visited her often it wasn't the same as being in home, where she know they were always willing to help her (unless it involved some kind of physical pain).

But over all, she missed her brother. The day they found out he enlisted in the army she knew very well all the possibilities that might have occurred, and that's the reason she decided to get involved in that world. The girl was aware the army wouldn't do shit to bring her brother back, and even with her influences in the scientific world… there wasn't too much to do for a little girl like her. _Don't worry sweetie, your brother is a hero and will return soon._ That's what the god damn recruiter told her when she tried to explain her reasons. Resorting to her family wasn't an option; they had already many problems dealing with dad's illness to take one more, if she wanted to bring her brother back…

She would have to do it alone.

The girl felt as tears fell down her cheeks; her heart began to race at the joy of seeing her brother again, something she thought would never feel again filled her. She returned the hug, burying her face on his chest. Lincoln at first didn't know why she was crying; it honestly surprised him to see his sister like this, but then he understood what she was feeling, she was letting out all she's been bottling through the years, in a way it was just like he felt when he saw Lucy after all those years.

He broke the hug and faced his little sister, holding her face between his hands and washing the tears away with his thumbs.

"Don't worry, I won't go this time." He said with a smile, trying to transmit confidence to her.

Lisa understood his words, and fixing herself she walked toward the container.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." She said while taking her glasses off and cleaning them with a handkerchief. "Anyways, I got what you asked me." The genius took from her pocket something he identified as a remote, and after pressing a button the container began to retract, leaving just a much smaller box. Lisa pressed another button which made the container move some kind of mechanism. After some moments, the door opened, releasing a thin cloud of steam. When it finally opened Lincoln saw what he's been waiting for since he arrived to Royal Woods.

"I would like to say I'm impressed, but coming from you I don't have a doubt this will be more than enough to accomplish my task." The man said. Despite what he said he was indeed impressed to see such a good job done in less time than he expected. "So… how much is it?"

"Let me tell you, it wasn't easy to make so it won't be cheap." The brown haired girl said while doing something on her cellphone. "But since it's you… I'll make you a discount."

"Alright, just tell me…" As Lincoln was speaking his cellphone vibrated. The man took it from his pocket and saw it was a message from that unknown contact. He tapped the screen to open it, but as he read the content, his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

"So…? What do you say, brother?" Lisa asked.

 _If that's the price for family I don't want to know how much it is for normal people_. He thought. "Alright. I'll transfer you the money; just take the weapon to this address." He handed a piece of paper to the girl.

"It's a deal, dear brother." Lisa said, taking the paper to her pocket without even reading it. "It was great to see you again Lincoln, but as you might understand I'm a busy woman."

"I do. Thank you Lisa, I'll see you later." Lincoln said and headed to the exit; before he could even open the door he felt the need to see behind him, and as he did he noticed both she and the container were gone.

 _I just hope things end well…_

The time he was on that warehouse was enough for the weather to get even worse; the air was blowing strong and instead of snow, a light but cold rain started to fall. He rushed his step in an effort to arrive to the mall on time, or at least find a place to protect himself until the rain stops.

The man suddenly slowed his step; something… just didn't feel right, he has been having that sensation since he left the warehouse but it wasn't as strong until now. Luckily he was close to the mall; all he needed to do was going around a long block and he would be there in time, but instead of using the normal path he cut through an alley.

As Lincoln advanced, a chill ran down his whole body. He stopped halfway just to look over his shoulders; from behind a trash container, a bad looking man stepped out, using a brown leather jacket, a pair of jeans, shoes and a colt .45, the man pointed the gun towards Lincoln.

"What are you doing in such a solitary alley, partner?" The man asked.

"I'm just in my way to the mall, that's all." Lincoln said, hands slowly rising in the air.

"Here's the deal." Another man stepped from behind a trash container, this time a few feet away from Lincoln. "You give us the money, we go to the mall and you stay here lying in the floor beaten up, but alive."

"Doesn't seem like a fair deal…" Lincoln said. His hands still in the air but his voice calmed. Both men walked forward slowly, the one behind retracting the slide of the gun, setting the bullet in the chamber and the other putting in a pair of brass knuckles on his hands.

"Looks like you want to do it the hard way…" The guy with the gun held the muzzle on the back of his neck, but as soon as he touched Lincoln, the white haired boy quickly moved aside and at the same time grabbed the robber's arm, then he bend forward to take the armed man down. The latter slammed hard on the ground and Lincoln took advantage of this to snatch the gun.

The one with the brass knuckle rushed to stop Lincoln, but he came to a crashing halt when the white haired boy pointed the gun toward him. Lincoln aimed right in the middle of his eyes; his finger trembling in the trigger and squeezing tight the handle. His body was tense, but if he wanted to get out of there quick he would need to relax. Closing his eyes he inhaled, retained the air and finally sighed. Next he pressed the magazine release button and retracted the slide to take out the bullet left inside the chamber.

"Guns… are for fags." Lincoln said. The man in the ground managed to recover just in time to see the white haired boy bend the gun, making it useless. The man was astonished to see such strength; he felt as fear ran through him and a wave of sickness built on his stomach, if it wasn't because he didn't eat he would take it all out. His partner on the other hand was not intimidated by this; in fact it enraged him more.

Lincoln threw the gun aside and got in guard position, waiting for the man to make a move. He charged against Lincoln like a bull to color red. Lincoln, who already knew what was coming, waited for him to get closer. The man tried to punch him right in the face, but Lincoln avoided him and returned the aggression with a powerful hook in his right flank. The man tripped with his arms wrapped around his abdomen trying to reduce the pain, but quickly got up and charged against him again. This time the attack wasn't as strong as before, and Lincoln took advantage of that by grabbing his fist at the time the attacker attempted a punch. The robber tried to break free from Lincoln's grip, but instead he was pulled toward him just to receive a strong knee right in the abdomen, taking the air out of his lungs.

The man who was taken down moments ago finally reacted and tried to take down Lincoln, but the white haired boy noticed that just in time to avoid it. The attacker recovered quickly and went at it again, but at the moment he tried to punch Lincoln in the face he received a powerful kick right in the side of the head, knocking him down. With both of them in the ground trying to recover unsuccessfully Lincoln knew they wouldn't do anything at least for the rest of the day, so leaving them there he walked away. Unbeknown to him, the one he take down with a knee on the gut moments ago managed to recover in time to take out a blade from his pocket, and quickly advance towards the white haired boy.

Lincoln stopped; a shiver ran down the back of his neck, and without even turning his head to see them, he stepped aside to avoid the guy. The latter tripped and dropped the blade, which conveniently fell at Lincoln's feet. The white haired boy took it and quickly grabbed the man by his hair and pulled up, exposing his neck.

"You know what to do. Don't move or you're dead." Lincoln said with an ice cold voice.

Fear filled the robbed as he felt the sharp edge of the blade on his flesh, ready to slit it at any moment. His eyes started to get wet as tears ran down his cheeks, and soon the man started to beg for his life.

"P-please don't kill me man I promise I won't do this again I-I will get a job or something to get money the right way but please don't kill me!" The robber said as he felt the blade almost sinking on his flesh even more.

"I'll let you go, but if I ever see your faces again around here I won't hesitate in leaving you sleeping in your own guts." Lincoln said, releasing the man and pushing him with the foot. He quickly got in foot and grabbed his partner, who still was unconscious, and dragged him all the way out of there. Lincoln sighed, and after throwing away the blade he exited the alley.

In front of the entrance, he looked at his cellphone and noticed he barely made it on time. _Heh, five minutes left,_ he thought. The man sat on a bench trying to calm after that fight; his heart was still racing and he could feel his face hot as a thick cloud of steam emerged from his mouth every time he exhaled.

Man, it's been a long time since he suffered an assault like that one, and precisely that way he got involved in that world the first time. He was lucky those were just a pair of robbers; if they were like the ones he'd run into in Europe he would have barely escaped alive from there. It was like-

"Hello Lincoln." Lucy said from behind, scaring Lincoln and almost making him fall to the floor.

"Lucy! I forgot you always do that…" Lincoln said, breathing heavily and taking a hand to his chest.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I finally managed to lose Brie after being trapped in that place…"

"Did you just leave her alone there?"

"I made clear to her I wouldn't guarantee to be in that place after the seventh dress." She said, showing some bags in her hands. "Besides we haven't bought the things we came for."

"Well, you're right there. Let's go, I think I'll see the city next time. Right now I want to finish this and go home."

"Why? Did something interesting happen?" Lucy asked.

"Uh… not really."

* * *

"Leni?" A feminine voice coming from the doorframe said. The girl turned the lights on, revealing to be a black-haired girl dressed in a white t-shirt, sweatpants and sneakers. As the light filled the room she saw nothing but the kind of furniture you see in an apartment. The bed was still made, indicating that nobody has been there at least since the morning. "Where the hell did she go this time?"

"I'm right here, Misha." Leni said from behind, making the girl flinch and turn around to see the blonde in a similar outfit to the one she was using, the only difference was that her shirt was pink and the back was wet. "I just took a bath."

"Well, at least you could dry your hair, that way you wouldn't be wet and catch a cold." Misha said with concern in her voice. Leni glanced at her with narrowed eyes, which confused Misha. "What?"

"Just a few days ago I was out in a cold 20°F night with nothing but a dress and you're telling me I'm going to catch a cold just by walking around a little bit wet?" The blonde asked sarcastically while taking the sweatpants off.

"I'm sorry; it's just that… that day you were too close to… just look at that cut on your leg…" She pointed at her healing wound; it was stitched and a little bit swollen, but it was progressing much better than a wound treated by a normal doctor. "You're like a sister to me; you were the very first friend I had when I entered the special ops and you taught me everything I know. Seeing you like this… it's hard to me."

Leni felt a little bad for her. She knew her story; poor girl lost her parents on an explosion caused by a terrorist attack when she was five, and since then she was raised by her grandfather, who happened to be a retired member of the USMC. She grew with his example and trained to enter the army. Training since such a small age really did well; she not just entered the army, but she was selected to be part of the special ops program.

"I really sorry Misha… I know how you feel, and I'll try to be more careful next time." Leni said, getting up in her good leg and hugging the girl. Now, hand me those bandages on the nightstand, will ya?"

"Alright." Misha said doing what Leni said.

Once the blonde finished changing bandages she got up and walked towards a coffin on a corner. She slid her hand under a wardrobe, dragging a strange object with a cylindrical shape. Next, she introduced it in a rabbet on top of the coffin, turning it and unlocking the safe. The lid got open, allowing her to access the content. It didn't have much; just a few valuable objects such as a family photograph, some jewels Aunt Shirley left her the day she passed away, an old stuffed bunny with a purple t-shirt and a lot of papers with draws of dresses, measures and notes on them. She made all of it aside, making enough room to grab a long, cylindrical slightly curved object wrapped in some kind of cloth.

"What's that?" Misha asked. Leni, instead of answering her question, unwrap the object, revealing it was a scabbard. Leni retired completely the cloth, revealing the handle of the sword.

"This..." She said whilst unsheathing the sword. "…is a genuine Kenta Midori Japanese sword." The blonde slashed the air in front of her, making advanced sword techniques at the time she tested the blade by slashing a piece of the wardrobe. Misha looked with amazement as Leni took the sword again into the scabbard; at the very moment it clicked, the piece from the wardrobe Leni slashed came down.

"W-where did you get that?" Misha asked nervously.

"Remember out trip to japan?" Leni asked.

"Of course I do. You disappeared for three days and… Oh…" Misha answered, realizing the reason why the blonde was gone for three days and returned all filthy and covered in mud, dry leaves and branches.

"It took me a whole day to find the home of the swordsmith's descendants, and two days to stea-I mean, convince them to give it to me in a polite way." She explained at the time she took the sword again in the coffin.

"And… what would you need that for?" Misha asked with a worried voice.

"Because I want to get this job done." Leni said at the same time she closed the lid.


	8. Chapter 8

The time was 6:00 AM; that day the rain was heavily falling as if the sky was falling apart and without any sign of ending soon. On a lonely road, a black SUV was driving straight, leaving a trail of drops behind it. Behind the wheel was Leni, who contrary to her usual self, was using a pretty simple outfit that consisted in a pair of jeans, a gray hoodie and boots. She wasn't the only one in the vehicle; on the backseat, a ten-years-old girl with dark brown hair was sleeping peacefully with a doll on her hand.

Leni's mind wasn't focused in the road at all. She was thinking about all she's been doing to find out what happened with her brother; in all the people, both innocent and guilty that had been caught in the middle of this senseless pursuit. Ten years have passed since the last time her family heard something about her brother, and in that time she has been the only one who has done something to find him, she alone, because it seemed her sisters gave up time ago…

Just look at them: Lynn is a pro-wrestler or some shit like that, Luna owns a music shop, Luan has a restaurant… they all have gone on with their lives that easy, and she…

No… they didn't love Lincoln just as _she_ did. While they're living a good life in their homes thinking their brother's dead, she's been the only one who hasn't lost hope to find him one day. That's the reason she joined the special ops in the first place, and she wouldn't…

"Mommy…?" The little girl spoke from behind whilst rubbing her eyes and giving a loud yawn.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Leni asked gently, getting back into reality.

"Why are we going to visit Aunt Lori?" The girl asked; her voice slow and sleepy.

"Well…" Leni instantly got nervous. She had to think in something quick. "I-it has been a time since we saw her… besides; don't you miss your cousins?"

"Yes I do, I want to play with Lindsey again." The little girl said with a smile, remembering the times when she and her cousin used to play together with dolls, hide and seek and a bunch of other child games. But then that smile faded. "But I thought you were mad at Aunt Lori"

Leni bit her lit at those words. She was right; last time she saw Lori was a year ago, and they had a big argument.

* * *

 _Leni and Lori were walking down the corridor of Lori's mansion. Leni came to visit her sister after five years of not seeing her; it wasn't that she didn't want to, but her job took a lot of her time. In fact, she was afraid to see her sister became arrogant just like most rich people, but fortunately she was the same caring big sister she knew._

 _"This place looks beautiful, Lori." Leni said as she admired the elegance of the place; the interior had an old Victorian gothic style design with some old paintings and a few family photographs. The furniture had a very old and elegant style and the floor was made of the finest wood._

 _"Yeah well, I've always been a fan of this style." Lori said with a smirk on her face. "Please take a seat; I'll bring us some tea." She said, but instead of going herself for it she called one of the maids and told her to do it. Leni did as she said and sat on the sofa._

 _"Tell me Lori, how's been the family?" Leni asked. "I heard Lucas is going to a very prestigious academy in London next year."_

 _"Indeed." Lori replied as a smile. "Bobby talked to some of his friends who turned out to be shareholders of the academy, and now our son will be attending to one of the best educational institutes in the whole United Kingdom."_

 _"It's really good to hear that." Leni said. After some moments of talking about their children the maid arrived with the tea. As minutes passed, an awkward silence set upon them, only interrupted by the occasional sound of a cup being placed on a plate._

 _Both of them were just drinking tea and occasionally looking at the other with furtive glances. Silence was like a thick fog that surrounded them, at least until Lori decided to break the ice._

 _"Leni." The blonde said with a calm voice._

 _"What?"_

 _"It's time for you to tell me what you've been doing all this time." The friendly sister Leni was talking to moments ago was gone, now in front of her was a person Leni has seen many times when she was young and her parents were out, throwing a glance that intimidated her. The latter was taken aback by the sudden interest of her sister in her life. Her heart skipped a bit at the simple thought of telling Lori the truth; how would she react? Would she believe it? She obviously had to hide it._

 _"What do you want to hear?" Leni said, trying to hide her nerves behind a face of stone so her sister wouldn't suspect. "I've been working for the government."_

 _"I know, you told mom that the last time you talked to her like five years ago." She said, this time her voice was a little sharper. "But… what exactly do you do?"_

 _Leni was having a hard time trying to paly cool in front of Lori; the more the elder blonde was digging in her life, the more nervous she got._

 _"Oh, you know… I…" She tried to say but her mind was completely blank. Lori of course noticed this, which did nothing more than confirm her suspicions._

 _"I knew you were lying." Lori said with a calm voice and an accusatory stare. "You've never been a good liar, dear sister."_

 _Leni now was against the wall; there was no way to escape._

 _"No I'm not! It's just…"_

 _"Leni, I want the truth." Lori said firmly with a cold stare. From all her siblings, Lori was the one that caused more fear to her; being the oldest she always been an authority figure, someone you wouldn't want to make angry or else there would be consequences._

 _Leni gathered courage, and standing up she gave her an answer._

 _"I can't tell you Lori." Leni said, facing her sister and going against her instinct._

 _"Excuse me?" Lori asked. Honestly that wasn't the answer she was expecting. The blonde stared at Leni with a mix of surprise and worry._

 _"I said I can't tell you." Leni said again. She was still nervous tho, but she couldn't let Lori find that out. "Sorry Lori, I won't tell you."_

 _Lori was concerned; not because her sister refused to tell her what she was getting into, but because she was afraid it might be something dangerous, something that might threaten hers or even her daughter's life._

 _"Leni please…" This time Lori's voice came with a worried tone. "I need to know what you're in."_

 _"Why do you want to know?" Leni asked with a daring tone. "That's none of your business."_

 _"Yes it is! You're my sister and I'm worried about you!" Those words hit Leni like a bullet right to the heart. Family was everything for her; even though she distanced from them a time ago, they still were the most important thing for her. The blonde had to fight the urge to cry, the urge to go hug her sister and tell her everything would be alright just like she used to do when someone in the house were in need back when she was a teen. Instead she just got up and walked away, leaving Lori with a concerned look on her face and on the verge of tears._

 _"I think it's time for me to leave." Leni said in a sharp voice before leaving the house._

* * *

"Yes, we did…" Leni said with sorrow in her words. She honestly regretted how things ended back then, but she couldn't risk to be exposed. "But don't worry sweetheart, time heals everything."

"What that means?" The little girl asked at the time she played with her doll.

"Nothing…" Leni replied, taking a quick glance at her daughter from the rearview.

Twenty minutes passed until they finally reached their destination: a big, luxury mansion with an enormous garden in front. The car pulled in front of the entrance where a big gate opened and let them in. She stopped in front of the main door and killed the engine. The woman was really nervous; she knew her sister was mad at her, and in case she was, she had all the reasons to be. Shaking her head to take out all those negative thoughts, she got off the car and went to the passenger backseat for her daughter, who fell asleep again on their way there. Leni grabbed her, being careful not to move her too much, and after closing the door she walked toward the main door.

The blonde rang the bell once and waited for someone to come and open the door, and in a matter of seconds a young blonde woman wearing in a maid dress appeared in front of them.

"Welcome to the Santiago residence, how may I help you?" She said after making a reverence.

"Hello. I'm here to see Lori." Leni said.

"Who I'm talking to?" The maid asked.

"I'm Leni, her sister." Leni said.

"Alright, just…" The maid started to say but was cut by Lori who happened to arrive in time.

"It's ok Anya, let her in." The blonde said and the maid nodded, stepping aside as Leni entered with her daughter in arms.

After leaving the house the way she did a year ago Leni didn't feel comfortable in being there, especially with Lori after the rude way she talked to her last time. However, she didn't have any option.

"So, Leni…" Lori started. By the tone of her voice you could say she was also uncomfortable. "May I offer you something? A glass of water or…"

"Oh, no thanks Lori." Lei said gently. "I'm okay."

"What brings you here?"

"Lori… first of all, I want to apologize for the way I behave last time we saw…" Leni said, looking down with shame. "You were just worried and I had no right to talk you that way."

"Don't worry Len… I should have asked first before talking about something you weren't comfortable."

"I guess we both messed up…" Leni said now more confident, and after leaving her daughter on a couch for her to sleep more comfortable she went to Lori for a hug. Lori gladly accepted and returned the hug.

"Thank you Leni." Lori said breaking the hug and facing her sister. After some moments her smile faded. "But that's not the only reason you're here, is it?"

"I'm afraid you're right…" Leni said after give a heavy sigh. "I need to go in… a business trip and I have no one to look after Ember."

Lori doubted at first; the way Leni hesitated to complete the sentence gave her the impression she was lying. But after what happened last time, she didn't want to risk it and make her sister mad at her again.

"It's just that?" Lori asked. "I'll gladly do it; I'm sure Lindsey will be happy to have her favorite cousin here."

"Thank you very much, sister." Leni happily said, and then she hugged Lori again. After some minutes of talking about their lives and say goodbye to her little girl with a kiss on the forehead, Leni left the house. Lori watched as her sister drove away in the rain and disappeared in the distance. After that she went inside, heading to the couch where her niece was sleeping. Unlike her mother, she didn't have too many children; one boy and five girls was more than enough for her and Bobby, and frankly they weren't planning in have more in the future. However, seeing her niece sleeping this peacefully, without any concern about her surroundings… it made her feel the same inner peace just like when her children were little.

After give a small chuckle she lifted her carefully, caring not to move her too much and wake her. At the same time the same maid who opened the door appeared from the kitchen.

"Do you need anything, Mrs. Santiago?" She asked.

"Yes Anya. Please prepare the guest room for our little girl here." Lori said. With a nod, Anya walked away to do what she was ordered. Meanwhile Lori walked towards her room, but as she was halfway the little Ember started to struggle.

"Aunt Lori…" The little girl said with a sleepy voice and not even opening her eyes.

"What happen, mi niña?" Lori asked gently.

"Where's mommy?" The girl asked as she rubbed her eyes. Lori didn't have an answer, but she knew her niece needed one.

"Your mom will be back in a few days, she is…" Lori tried to say, but Ember interrupted.

"She's on another business trip, isn't she?"

"Well, you're right. But don't worry, she said she will be back soon, and will bring you a lot of new toys for you to play." Lori lied to her niece; last thing she wanted was her to be worried.

"I just want her to come safe. Last business trip she went she returned with a big, ugly scratch in her leg." Ember said with a little bit of concern, causing Lori to stop as a shiver ran down through her spine. After some moments she fixed herself and continued walking until she arrived to hers and Bobby's room. Carefully placed the little girl in the bed and covered her with the blanket.

"Don't worry sweetie, she'll be ok. Now get some sleep." Lori said as she kisses the girl on the forehead, leaving her struggling in the bed to get a comfortable position to sleep. She closed the door slowly and then walked away.

 _"What are you into, Leni?"_ she thought with concern.

* * *

That morning specially was really cold. The time was about eight o'clock but there was no sun; the sky was covered by a sea of dark clouds, causing the air to feel colder than it really was. A normal person would think that nobody would be out in this conditions; why freeze your ass that early when you can be in bed sleeping or just doing something else? It seems logic.

But for a certain white-haired man things weren't so simple. The park was almost empty, except for some city workers throwing salt to melt the snow off the path and a man in a hoodie, sweatpants, running shoes and a mask covering her face and nose jogging. The man was no other than Lincoln Loud, who woke up at 6:00 A.M. and couldn't think of anything better to do than go out and run. The temperature was about 28°F, but it didn't keep the man from going to the park and run for two hours straight. His hoodie was all wet due to the sweat and thich clouds of steam were coming from the mask every time he exhaled, but he didn't seem to care.

After taking a quick break, he saw the time in his watch and decided that he had enough exercise for today. He decided to run his way home to arrive sooner; if he arrives in time maybe he would eat breakfast with Lucy.

As he was running, Lincoln started thinking in what Paolo told him to do the day they met again. Lincoln thought he would never have to return to his hometown or see his family again, at least not like this. But, heh, looks like life's a bitch.

* * *

 _"Paolo?" Lincoln asked with surprise, not believing what he was seeing. From all the people he expected to meet, Paolo certainly wasn't one of them._

 _The man took off the mask and revealed his face to the white haired man, confirming his suspicions. "That's correct, kid." Paolo crouched to be at the same height than Lincoln. "Did you miss me? I sure missed you…" The man polled him by the hair, causing Lincoln to groan in pain._

 _"What the hell do you want this time? I made very clear I would never work with you again." Lincoln struggled to get away from the man, but Paolo had grabbed him tight._

 _"And you thought that joining the army would save you? Hahahaha!" Paolo laughed mockingly, and after some moments he slapped Lincoln in the face before grab him from the collar of his shirt. "You know there's only one way to get out of this business…"_

 _"I don't care what you do to me…" Lincoln said as he broke free from his grip. Swallowing hard he managed to stand up and face the man. "… I won't do your wet work again…"_

 _Paolo seemed to be unpleased by his words; with a punch right to the guts he forced the white haired man to kneel in pain. The hit took the air out of Lincoln, making him gasp to recover it. Paolo smiled at this; he took his hand to the pocket of his shirt and took what seemed to be a piece of paper, and then he threw it to the floor in front of Lincoln, who managed to regain some air. As Lincoln's vision turned clear again he managed to see the content of the paper, noticing that not only it wasn't a paper but it was a photograph._

 _A photograph of his family._

 _Fear and rage built inside Lincoln; the man got up and attempted to kick Paolo right in the head, but the old man saw it coming and dodge it in time to counter with a kick straight to the chest, sending him flying backwards and crashing against a wall._

 _"I'm afraid you have no choice kid. But just because I'm a good man I'll forget what just happened and offer you a deal." Paolo said. Lincoln coughed a little and got on his feet. He was barely able of hold his wrath; if there was something he hated the most was when people blackmailed him. Well, not this time._

 _"I told you already you son of a bitch, I won't!" Lincoln yelled. Paolo didn't seem to like his answer; he took a lighter from his pocket, grabbed the photo and lit the lighter._

 _"Do you want me to remind you what's in the line…?" The old man said as he drew the photo to the flame. Lincoln watched with horror as the photo almost touched the fire._

 _"Wait!" He yelled. Paolo took away the photo from the fire and looked at him with an arched brow._

 _"What was that?" He asked._

 _"What's the deal…?" Lincoln asked. At this, Paolo grinned._

 _"You do this one job, and you are free from all this shit. Your family is free as well, unless they come to us…"_

 _Lincoln felt an incontrollable urge to beat down the old man until his face was nothing but a bloody red pulp; he wanted to rips his arms and legs from his body, throw them to the wild dogs and watch as they tear his flesh and muscles, leaving nothing but bones behind. But he was handcuffed and tired, so there was nothing he could do._

 _"I'll do it…" The white haired man said with sorrow in his voice._

* * *

"That son of a bitch… just one more job and I'll be free from…" Lincoln couldn't finish the sentence; in a matter of seconds the albino was taken down by a car running at a considerable speed. He didn't feel the hit, but the next thing he knew was that he was in the ground a few yards away from the vehicle. His head was spinning and his stomach attempted with throw out the banana smoothie he drank that morning, but he managed to get on his feet. From the car, an afro-american man and a woman with pale skin that resembled a lot to Lucy came down. Both of them ran towards him; the man with a worried expression and the lady with a dull face.

"Oh my god, I really sorry sir!" The man said. "Are you ok? Please allow me to take you to the hospital!"

Lincoln's sight finally cleared as he saw the man's face. His stomach clutched and his eyes wide open.

 _"Clyde…"_ he thought. The afro-american man was practically unrecognizable; the skinny little weenie who used to be his sidekick was gone, now he was a tall, muscular man. He still used his glasses, but now he had a goatee and a mustache. The girl was slim, yet sexy, wearing a long black coat that matched with her boots. One of her eyes was covered by her bangs but it didn't keep her face from show an indifferent glance.

She had to be Haiku.

"Sir?" Clyde said again, seeing that the man was just staring at them.

Lincoln touched his head to reduce the dizziness, but as he touched he felt his hair, instead of the hoodie covering his head. At first he panicked, but then he noticed neither Clyde nor Haiku had realized who he was. Taking advantage of this, and of the fact he was still using the mask to cover his mouth and nose, he acted like an old man.

"Take your hands out of me, you ruffian!" Lincoln said in a faked old man voice. "You kids nowadays think you own the street just because you drive fast cars…"

"Sir I'm really sorry, please let me take you to the hospital; that was a pretty bad hit…" Clyde said with concern at the same time he tried to help Lincoln to walk, but the latter got away from them.

"I'm okay. These bones might be old but still strong." Lincoln said while walking away from the couple, leaving them confused. They decided to leave the man alone and return to the car; if he didn't want to go to the hospital there was nothing they could do.

 _"Phew… that was close."_ Lincoln said to himself. It was becoming a ridiculously frequent coincidence; every time he was outside he either meets with one of his childhood friends or his family. Every time is getting harder to hide from his past, but what could he expect? He was in Royal Woods after all. Maybe…

Lincoln was taken out of his thoughts as he felt his cellphone vibrating in his pocket. The white haired boy took it out and saw the caller ID showed 'Private Number'. He immediately thought in Lisa, but something told him she wasn't the one calling this time.

"Who is this?" He asked just as he picked the call.

"This is Zero-two; I'm coming for you, white snake…" A female voice said. It was weird; that voice sounded very familiar for him but he couldn't remember whose it was.

"What?" Lincoln asked with surprise. How did she know his codename? It was something only the most important people inside the organization had access to. Unless…

"Wait… so you're the one who's been causing us troubles, don't you?" Lincoln asked.

"I've done more than that I'd say. I've fought each and every one of the leaders and taken care of them. You're the only one left. It's only a matter of time until I find you…"

"You won't have to look far." Lincoln said, hanging the actual call and sweeping through his contacts looking for one in specific. When he found it he pressed the call icon. Seconds passed until the person picked the call.

 _"Hello?"_

"Plans have changed; take the goods to the meeting place as soon as possible."

 _"B-but I thought the meeting would be in three days."_

"So did I, but I need to take care of something first. Tell the team to be there in two days."

 _"A-alright sir, as you say."_ The man said as Lincoln ended the call.

He needed to make his move now.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hope you get the reference I put.**

 **Looks like a meeting bewteen Lincoln and Leni is inevitabe. Will they recognize each other?**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lincoln Loud woke up just as the clock marked the 500 hours. He always had this habit of waking up exactly at that time every day; someone might think it was because of some kind of military training shit, nothing farther from the truth.

Back then when he was just a boy living in a house with twelve other people - mostly girls -, a hot bath was something destined only for the ones who were willing to sacrifice precious time of slumber to wake up early and be the first ones in get the first shower of the morning. Early bird gets the worms, I guess.

The man sat on the bed and stretched his body until he heard a soft crack coming from his upper back, then he took his hands to his jaw and the top of his head to crack his neck and get rid of that goddamn pain he got by sleeping in an uncomfortable position. He almost forgot what it was to share bed with someone you love; when he was on his own he slept with many girls - more than he could count -, but with none of them he felt that sensation of wholesomeness sleeping with Lucy gave him.

As he put on his slippers, he stood up and walked towards the corridor. At the doorframe he stopped to look over his shoulder and appreciate the beauty on its more pure state. From all his sisters, Lucy was the one that had this… I dunno… this kind of aura around her. For what his sisters and all the people said, whenever they were with her they felt like the room suddenly felt heavy and the temperature dropped a little bit. It was scary, but not for Lincoln; he found this quite… unique, and it always made him feel relaxed whenever he was going through a hard time.

All that time he was away from home, there wasn't any night he didn't wish to be near her.

Right now she was in the same bed that once belonged to their parents, and from where the white haired boy got up. The soft sound of her breathing was like music to his ears, and the sight of her beautiful, naked body lying in bed, barely wrapped by the covers after a night of passionate love making made him feel just as comforted as a kid running to the arms of his mother.

Moving on, he went upstairs and headed towards the bathroom, and after finishing doing his morning business he walked towards his room.

At least that's what he had in mind, because something made him stop at the door of what used to be Lori and Leni's room. He thought about it for a moment; in the time he's been in the house since he returned he'd never bother in check in his sisters' former rooms. Maybe it was because deep inside him he thought it would be disrespect their privacy; back when he was the man with the plan, if he committed the mistake of enter one of his sisters' rooms without knocking first hell would break loose.

Especially with Lori.

The boy touched the knob with his shaky hand, and after a quick moment he opened the door. It was dark as he suspected, it was still dark outside after all. He reached the switch and turned the lights on, just to reveal that the room was almost empty. Except for some old furniture such as the base of the beds and a nightstand, there was nothing else there. The floor was a little bit dusty and there were webs in the ceiling, but as long as there weren't spiders there was no problem.

As time passed some memories flashed through his mind, just like that time he and Lori read one of her teen magazines in an effort to stay up all night after seeing that cheap-ass horror movie about some farmer who liked to kill people and harvest their organs. Not long time ago he got to see that move again and laughed at the pretty obvious CGI effects when the villain ripped a man´s arms with his hoe.

Yeah, pretty stupid.

Another flash came to his mind as he spotted an old green brooch in the floor. It involved him and Leni when he was like nine years old.

* * *

 _The sky was falling apart as a big storm set upon the city; the lightnings striking and the sound of the thunders didn't really scare him, but he found out that it did for one of his sisters._

 _It was about midnight when he was lying in bed reading one of his Ace Savvy comics. The storm didn't seem to bother him at all, he was still focused in the epic battle his hero was having against the evil Jackpot. It was too late to have the lights on, so in order to keep reading he used a flashlight and hide under the covers._

 _An epic outcome was about to take place as Ace Savvy's sidekick, One Eyed Jack arrived to help a pretty beaten Ace. Lincoln didn´t take his eyes off from the comic as the battle went on, but soon he felt a primary urge building in his loins._

 _Yup, he had to tinkle._

 _He tried to resist as the end was near, but his body was pressing him hard. With a groan, the white haired boy turned off the flashlight and got of the bed._

 _Some minutes later after he finished his business in the john, he was completely ready to return to action; he, Ace and One Eyed Jack had unfinished business with Jackpot and he had no time to lose. As he got of the bathroom he headed to his room, but soon he came to a halt as he heard sobs coming from a room. First option was check on Lisa's room since she was the younger sibling, but after making sure she was still sleeping he discarded that possibility. He thought in going in checking Lola's and Lana's room, but as he walked towards their room the sobbing sound decreased, contrary to what happened if he neared the bathroom. The only option left was Lori and Leni´s room, but come on, they're the oldest. Who could possibly…?_

 _As he opened the door, a lightning flashed and illuminated part of the room, lasting enough to let the white haired boy see his sister Leni sitting in her bed and hugging her legs, covering her face and trembling in fear._

 _"Leni?"_

 _The blonde lifted her head to see his little brother standing at the doorframe with bewilderment on his face. One part of her didn't want her brother to see her like that; what would he think if he sees his elder sister all scared and crying? She was supposed to be the big sister and protect him or any of her little sisters in this kind of situations. "Oh, h-hello Linky."_

 _"Are you okay?" The boy asked with concern. He walked to her and sat in the bed._

 _"Ah? Oh, yes I am. I-it's just that I, like, don't feel very comfortable with storms. But don't worry, it's just…"_

 _Another lightning flashed through the window, and this time it came accompanied by a loud thunder that roared in the sky. Leni literally jumped in her spot as she covered herself with the cover._

 _Lincoln wasn't dumb, and he was lucky Leni was a bad liar._

 _He gazed over Lori's bed, just to find it was still made. He forgot she's in a sleepover at Carol's house._

 _"Leni, are you afraid of storms?" Lincoln asked innocently. He didn't get an answer. Soon, sobs could be heard again from under her sister's covers, but this time they were louder._

 _Even though he was just a small kid, he was aware of the situation. He took the covers off, revealing that his sister was whipping the tears out of his eyes. It was pretty obvious for him that she needed help, but on the other hand he had a battle pendant against the forces of evil on his room._

 _Leni covered his face with his hands as another thunder roared, and to be honest it scared the hell out of him too._

 _He couldn't just leave her like that; she may be five years older, but she was in need now. Leni have help him countless times when he needed help… or at least she tried, and most of the times it ended bad, but at least she tried. She cared about him and their other siblings as much as a mother would do, and now it was his turn to do his duty as a brother. Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack were capable enough to face The Jackpot without his help; they could wait for other day._

 _But Leni couldn't._

 _He crawled through the bed to reach where his sister was and sat next to her. Leni stopped crying when she felt Lincoln's arms wrapping around her._

 _"Don't cry Leni." Lincoln said as he rested his head on her shoulder. He wasn't sure what to do since it was the first time one of his sisters needed help with this kind of problem; but something inside was, like, unconsciously telling him what to do. It seemed to work since she stopped sobbing, and after some moments he felt as she returned the hug and buried her face on his chest._

 _"Please don't go." She said in a more calmed, yet scared voice. It seemed that she was getting sleepy, so he grabbed the cover and set it over them, caring not to move too much._

 _"I'll never go, I promise."_

* * *

Yeah, it seems he didn't keep that promise.

* * *

The morning came accompanied by a thick cover of snow. Thanks to the snow eater machines the street was clear, but the sidewalk was pretty difficult to walk thanks to the cover of ice which made it too slippery. The time was eight o'clock when black SUV passed through the intersection of Elk and Liberty; on the driver seat was Leni Loud, who had a very important appointment in a couple of hours, and hell, she didn't want to miss it.

At the cross of Texas and Ford she came to a halt and waited for the traffic light to turn green; her fingers drumming on the steering wheel and her right feet waiting to hit the gas pedal. Her gaze looking forward as a couple of children crossed the street. Normally she would let it pass; even though she considered it was too cold for children to be out, it was a normal thing since that time of the year kids were on vacations. But for some reason she took a better view to them: the boy was around eleven or maybe twelve, used an orange jacket and a pair of jeans. Those details didn't pass unnoticed by the blonde, but what seemed to be more noteworthy for her was his white snow hat, the chipped tooth and the freckles on his cheeks. It seemed life wanted to make a joke on her.

A really bad one.

The other kid was a girl like 14 years old wearing a green coat and a black snow hat on her blonde hair. She was grabbing the boy's hand as they both crossed the strip. Leni couldn't help but smile at such sight; she felt her mind floating on a sea of her most precious childhood memories, just like that time when…

*HONK*

The car behind her sounded the horn, taking her abruptly out of her mind. As soon as she saw the green light blinking she shifted to first gear and hit the gas before it turned to amber. The sound a car horn was the most annoying sound she have ever listened; she normally would have cursed the driver, and if he insisted on sound it one more time she would get down from the car and give him a little piece of her mind, but this time she was thankful he did it because if not, who knows how much time she could have spent thinking back on her childhood.

The rest of the way as easy; she procured to take the streets where she knew there wasn't any traffic light or children around and that saved her a lot of time.

Twenty minutes had to pass until she finally arrived to her destination. The woman pulled at the entrance of a nice house; it was white and in front had a big, beautiful garden full of flowers. It wasn't big nor luxury, just a normal house that resembled a lot to hers in Royal Woods. It had this old house design just like her house at Royal Woods; this was what she liked the most.

She killed the engine and got of the car, and after taking a gym bag from the backseat she headed to the front door. Walking through the path in the middle of the garden she could notice the plants weren't normal; from one single stem, three different flowers were growing: one was a rose, the other was a tulip, and the last one… she doesn't know what kind of flower it could be, but after seeing a bee that was flying nearby being captured by some kind of tentacle-like thing that came from inside it, she lost all interest in finding out what that thing was.

Ignoring her surroundings, she continued walking until she reached the front door. In her mind she was convincing herself that she didn't need to resort to this, but deep inside she knew it was a lie. With a heavy sigh she lifted her fist to knock at the door, but just before she could even touch it, it opened itself.

As the door fully opened she realized nobody was around. Leni got into the house at the same time that the door closed behind her. The inside was pretty much as she expected; it had a minimalist style, with only the necessary such as a TV, a couple of sofas, a read lamp and a shelf full of books. Yet, the room felt quite… lonely.

"Long time no see, big sister." A female voice could be heard. Leni couldn't identify where it came from until she saw Lisa coming from the kitchen with a pair of coffee mugs on her hands. She was using one of those white lab coats scientists use or something, a light blue shirt, her usual brown pants and black shoes.

"Five years to be exact, little sister." Leni replied with a sly smile. She dropped the gym bag and sat in the couch as her sister placed the coffee mug in the table in front of her.

"To what do I owe your visit?" Lisa asked while taking a sip to her coffee.

"What? Can't I just come and see how's my little genius sister doing?" Leni asked in a totally fake innocent voice. Lisa just stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"I believe I don't have to tell you how much of a bad liar you are."

Leni sighed. "You're right."She said with a sly smile.

"And I suppose you didn't come just to drink some Coffee _,_ do you?"

"And you're right." Leni said; her gaze now was serious. "I need your help."

Lisa gave another sip to her coffee. "And what could I possibly assist you with?"

"Even though I wasn't around when it happened, I have some knowledge about your case." The woman said as she gave a sip to her cup. Lisa remained stoic, not surprised with her sister's declaration.

"It wasn't classified, so there's no point on recalling that. But, since you already did it I suppose the kind of help you need has something to do with that."

"You´re right." The blonde said. "I can´t tell you much, but I'm going to need your help with a weapon."

Lisa fixed her glasses. "A weapon? Well…" The genius took out a gun from under her coat. It was a Glock 18 with a long magazine. "Give it back after you're finished with it."

On this, Leni looked at her little sister with anger.

"Quit messing around Lisa, you know what I'm talking about."

"Well, if you're expecting me to make a weapon especially for you, then you're losing your time. I was prohibited from making weapons." She said with her normal, indifferent voice.

"Don't give me that!" Leni suddenly stood up and faced her little sister. "I know you still sell weapons to those terrorists!"

An awkward silence set on the room as Leni glared at Lisa with fire on her eyes. The genius didn't seem to be bothered by this, and giving another sip to her coffee she replied. "You have no proves"

Leni inhaled some air, retained and exhaled in an effort to relax a little. Once her pulse returned to normal levels, she sat again on the sofa and reached for the gym bag.

"You know, I thought something like this might happen. That's why I came prepared." The blonde opened the bag, and from it she took a folder, after read some of the papers from it, she handed it to Lisa.

The brown-haired girl took it without taking her eyes out of Lenis. As she read the content on it, her stoic face changed to a mix of surprise and fear. Names, dates, places and more information of her deals with the bad people were all registered on some kind of record with her name on it.

"This is the deal: do what I say, do this job for me and I'll leave you alone. If you refuse, then I think the guys at the FBI would appreciate this information more than you do." Leni said with a serious glance. Lisa was against the wall; she never thought one of her sisters would blackmail her like this. Lola would be the more likely on doing it, but Leni?

She had no choice; there was no way she was going to jail again.

"I guess you win." Lisa admitted with a defeated sigh.

"You let me no option, little sister." Leni said. She really wished Lisa would have accepted when she told her at first, but knowing how her little sister was, she had to have something to encourage her.

"What do you want me to do?" Lisa asked. She sounded kind of annoyed, but Leni couldn't blame her; when she was younger, like, when her head was full of air, she used to be the victim of her sister's blackmailing, especially Lola. At the time she didn't see it as such, but as she grew up she realized what all those 'special favors' her sisters asked her to do really were.

"I want you to build an armor."


	10. Chapter 10

The early morning sun was starting to rise from the east; the sky was bright orange and the light fell from the window on the rug in the living room. A man wearing a brown coat was sitting on the couch, his arms crossed on his chest and an expression of doubt on his face. The man was no other than Lincoln Loud, who was just waiting for his ride to arrive and pick him up. A lot of things were flashing in his mind right now, and each one was trying to get his piece of attention. On one part, the day when he would face the one that has been causing so many troubles to the organization was around the corner; not that he doubted about his fighting skills, but you can never be prepared enough. All those years getting involved in street fights to put the meat on his plate had paid off, and this last fight would be his final test, not only to make this last favor to the organization, but to finally get over that life. But on the other hand… he was not sure on how to tell Lucy he would leave again.

The white haired man got up and looked at his watch, it was still too early for Lucy to get up, and after the night they had she might not wake up at least in a couple more hours. He wanted to talk to her and explain why he was leaving; he obviously wouldn't tell the truth, but at least a lie was better than leaving like he did the first time. He decided to take the path of the coward and leave without saying anything.

Lincoln leaned forward, resting his arms on the knees and passing his hands through his hair. Something curious about the human mind is that it always tends to think in the worst possible situations. For him, it wasn't dying or going to jail; after all, he's been in places that would make the ugliest of jails look like five star hotel.

The worst that might happen for him would be to lose and still survive.

A noise coming from outside called his attention; he looked through the window and spotted a white SUV parking in front of his house. His ride was here. The man looked for the last time the place he called home; something deep inside was telling him to stay, but he knew it only would delay the inevitable. That old house was the place where many of his most precious memories happened, and it was hard to swallow that this could be the last time he could be there. After saying goodbye in his mind he turned and opened the door. Just before he could even take a step out of the house, a voice made him freeze.

"You're leaving again?"

Sigh. Seems it wasn't the only inevitable thing. Lincoln took a deep breath, held it for some moments, and finally let it out.

"Lucy, I have to." He answered, not even turning to face her.

"Lincoln."

Her voice was the same as always, but Lincoln could feel something else on it, something else he couldn't tell what it was or even recognize, and before he could even notice he was now facing his little sister. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs still using her sleeping clothes, and that means she was wearing only a black Lamb of God t-shirt that was too big for her and a pair of black and white striped panties. Her hair was a mess, and the covers were marked on her arms and legs.

Lincoln looked away, not wanting to tell the real reason why he was leaving. Lucy was still waiting for him, and he had to think on something fast.

"Lucy, I…"

"I know. "

This made him freeze on place. What exactly did she mean with that? Did she know about…?

"Lincoln, I just want to tell you something." She walked until she was in front of him. "No matter the situation, no matter the time…" She lean to whisper in his ear. "…I will be there for you."

After that, Lucy turned around and walked back upstairs, leaving a very confused Lincoln standing at the door frame. What was that? He knew Lucy always had that 'mysterious' attitude, but she took the fact that he was leaving… too well. This only caused more questions, like how did she know what he was referring to? It sure made it easier for him, but still there was that feeling that something was not right.

Lincoln let out a sigh and rubbed his temples in an effort to organize the mess inside his head. There is no time for that, he has to go. Getting outside the house and closing the door he walks over the white SUV and gets up. Driving the vehicle was a tanned man wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, his head bald and had a Mustache over his lip.

"You know the route, Damián."

"Yes, boss." The man responded, and immediately shifted to Drive and hit the gas.

Inside the house, Lucy was currently sitting indian style on the floor of her room in the middle of some kind of star shaped symbol with some candles around and eyes closed. It seemed she was in some kind of séance, but the troubled expression she was making told that she wasn't getting good news. After a moment of struggling internally her eyes shot open under her bangs; sweat running down her face and her breathing was irregular.

"This is bad." It was all she said before getting up and exiting the room. After she closed the door an air stream blew, killing the fire on the candles. The gothic girl walked down the hall until she reached to the thread hanging from the ceiling, pulling it down and unfolding the ladder; this was the entry to the attic, a place she haven't visit in a long time. She climbed the ladder, being careful not to take a bad step since it was not in the best condition. Once inside Lucy took a deep breath and then turned on the lights.

Many objects were there, covered with blankets to protect them from the dust as they get old over time. She made her way through lots of boxes and other stuff all around the floor, setting them aside to make path. Lucy finally reached what she was looking for: an old coffin with steel attachments at the corners.

Reaching for a shelf nearby she grabbed a key and put it into the lock. The coffin might look old, but it still works; it made a click sound and the lid loosened. Lucy lifted the latter, revealing that the old chest contained just a very few items. The gothic girl put aside some black candles and several Princess Pony figures among other things to get access to what she was looking for. She took a long box from the bottom, then put everything in place and closed the chest, locking it and leaving the attic.

She was now descending into the hall with the box on his hands.

"I thought you would never be useful… I thought that woman that gave you away was playing me…" She said to herself as she walked downstairs. Once in the living room she sat on the sofa.

"But judging by the way things are gonna get... looks like we'll finally need you." She opened the box.

* * *

It was 11:00 PM, the temperature was almost -3 degrees Celsius, and added to that, a heavy rain was falling as if the sky was falling apart. You could even see how the water was being dragged by the wind and it was strong enough to make trees and everything on its way tremble or even succumb. In Morrison park, however, under the raging wind and the storm there was someone running along the path; using a hoodie, sweat pants, tennis shoes, and a strange mask on the face. That person was there, running as if this cold was just a little breeze. Truth is, it was Leni Loud, and she has been there running for about an hour and half; that weird mask was a special kind of mask that reduces the amount of oxygen in the air you breathe, that way improving your resistance.

She was starting to feel the lack of the vital gas though; her breathing was getting heavy and her legs burned. Taking a look at her watch, she decided that it was enough. The blonde stopped running and started walking to stabilize her heart rate. After five minutes, she was leaving the park, walking through the sidewalk and heading home. At the intersection of Stanford and Johnson she was waiting for the light to change; on this weather no one wanted to be outside freezing their asses, therefore there wasn't any cars and the streets were empty. Waiting for the light to change was stupid; now her body was cooler and the cold was starting feel on her bones. Instead of staying there and wait like a good citizen she crossed the street. Her gaze was fixed on the path, but her mind drifted to one thought to another.

Her mind wasn't in the right place right now and she was pretty much aware of that. All the recent events happened

Luckily, her home was just a few blocks away. After a good run she could finally set all her worries aside and finally relax. Or so she thought.

Leni got in into an apartment building, getting into the elevator and pressing the button for the tenth floor, and after some moments she finally arrived at her home. It wasn't too big or luxury, in fact it had only the necessary for her and her daughter to live, and it was enough to have a good living. As soon as she walked in and closed the door, the strong smell of coffee flew to her nose and caused her to lick her lips in anticipation. She was about to take out the hoodie when realization hit her like a slap on the back of the neck. Taking a gun from a drawer on the table next to the door she rushed to the kitchen, where she found a person in front of the stove heating a pot; it was using a pair of jeans, boots, a brown coat and a snow hat.

"Freeze!" she yelled at the intruder. The latter didn't show any fear or surprise; it didn't even turned after being caught, and after a moment the intruder spoke.

"What a nice welcoming, elder sister."

"What?" Leni asked. The intruder took off the hat, revealing a messy brown hair and then turned to face Leni.

"Lisa?" The blonde asked with confusion. "How did you get in and what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm making some coffee." She said at the time she lifted the lid of the pot and mixed its content with a spoon, and then tasted it. "It is a cheap brand, but it'll make it. As for the second, have you forgotten who are you talking to?"

"Yeah, sure you used some high-tech bullshit or something." Leni responded with sarcasm.

"Not in reality, all I did was force the lock with a card." The scientist shows up a broken credit card in front of Leni. "This isn't a military base with high-security locking systems, this is a normal apartment with a normal door." Lisa explained as she was taking a little coffee on a spoon and then tasting it. "You could use a little extra money to buy a better brand, you know?"

"You came just to complain about my coffee?" Leni asked.

"No," Lisa responded. "I came here to evaluate the experiment LBE-01."

Leni remained silent for a moment, trying to figure out what she was referring to. "whatever it is it's not here."

"I'm talking about the armor." The brown haired girl was now filling a pair of coffee mugs. "I can appreciate you still haven't used it."

"I've been kind of busy these days." Leni took out the soaked hoodie, revealing she was wearing a normal sweat shirt underneath. The only thing that was new on her was a bracelet on her left hand.

"The armor increases your physical strength, as well as your speed, agility and resistance." Lisa said. She was currently mixing her coffee with a sugar cube. "It is bulletproof, waterproof and fireproof. I tried to cover all the possible situations."

Leni sat on a chair in front of the table and Lisa followed her, placing the coffee mugs on the table. Both of them were enjoying the coffee; Lisa is addicted to it: she has a shelf full of coffee cans and drinks it regularly, not to say about five times a day. Leni on the other hand enjoyed the warm sensation on her body as she was drinking the hot beverage; the cold she suffered moments before now was gone.

"Evaluating the experiment wasn't the only reason why I'm here for." The genius said, taking her index finger to the bridge of her glasses and pushing them up. "I need to know what are you planning to do with it."

Leni stared at her with a serious glance. "Sorry, but that's classified."

"I need to know, Leni. I made the suit, and I am damn sure you're gonna use it to do something above the law." Her voice was just as emotionless as always, but Leni was able to detect how serious her words were. Now it was Leni who was against the wall. She didn't want Lisa to know her reasons, and if it were up to her she would tell her to fuck off, not with those words, but telling her to stop asking about it in a subtle way. But it's Lisa who we're talking about; she has the means, and knowing her she would find it out sooner or later.

"Alright, I guess I have no option." She said in defeat. After taking and releasing a sigh, she finally told her everything: about the organization she's fighting and her personal fight against that so called 'White Snake'. Lisa just enjoyed her coffee while listening carefully to her sister's words.

"I see…" Lisa said. Leni was worried that Lisa might not approve it and even might want the suit back. Seeing her calmed didn't made it any easier since that was her normal attitude. "Well, this armor will get the work done." Lisa finished the remaining of the coffee and placed the mug on the sink. Well, it was easier that she thought it would be. She was worried that Lisa might want to dig more into it, but to her relief she decided to leave it for good. Yet, there was something she had to talk with her, now that she knew about it...

"I suppose I don't need to tell you not to reveal this to anyone, do I?"

"Of course not. Like I said I'm involved now, and the last thing I need is the goddamn CIA after my posterior again." She said. "Now, about what you want to do…" the genius was cut off by a sound coming from her cellphone. She took it from her pocket, and after seeing the screen she got up and head over the door with Leni behind her.

"We are going to have to discuss this another day."

Lisa opened the door and got out of the department. Leni tried to say goodbye, but when she realized her sister was already gone. She closed the door after Lisa left, and then walked over the sofa to let herself fall on it. From all the things she was expecting, seeing Lisa was at the very last on the queue; she thought that time when she asked her to make the armor would be the last time they would have see each other, and definitely she didn't think she would have to tell the truth.

The blonde got up and walked to the window; the storm had passed and the sky was now clear with a beautiful sight of the full moon. She felt refreshed now; at first she thought in going outside and run a little more, but then an idea crossed her mind: Lisa said the armor increased her strength, speed and agility. Then, why not test it right now?

The woman took her time to fix her hair, and then tapped the bracelet; soon it started to extend to all her body, enveloping her in some kind of suit that adjusted very well to her body; it was completely black and looked like it was made of some kind of metallic fabric. It was as flexible as cotton for better move but hard as steel for more protection.

It extended up to her head, creating some kind of helmet that left only a free space over her eyes, this space was quickly covered by a green glass. Inside it, Leni could see as the OS displayed the huds for the control panel and several sensors. On the bottom left there was a number one hundred, this being the hud for the remaining energy, and on the bottom right, a blue human figure was displayed, it was the hud for the current state of the armor. The huds soon faded, leaving her a clear view of the city at night. It was still too dark for her to see, but just before she could even do anything the visor illuminated, increasing the amount of light absorbed and letting her see even the darkest alley. Lisa really did a great job.

Leni was still too impressed to even say anything. She lifted her hands in front of her, taking a closer look at the suit; it didn't feel uncomfortable, in fact it was as if she wasn't wearing anything at all outside her normal clothes. Her moves were as smooth as always, but she did notice they were now faster.

The woman opened the window, allowing the cold air to get inside the apartment in the form of a strong air stream that blew the curtains and made a mess of things scattered all over the floor. Leni stood on the balcony, looking down and gazing at the people down there almost as little as ants. The nerves took over her, causing her body to began trembling. The blonde took a deep breath in an effort to stabilizing her pulse and relaxing a little. She looked over the building in front of hers; it had only five floors and was way smaller.

Now she was more calmed, and without hesitation the blonde jumped as high as she could, taking off and elevating about ten meters from the balcony. Aiming at the roof of the building she let herself fall, feeling her heart racing as she approached the LZ. It all happened in about ten seconds, but for Leni it was like an hour; the girl landed on her feet without a problem, skidding on ice that was forming due to the water and the cold temperatures. Finally coming to an halt, she got on her feet and checked herself, not finding any wound or anything unusual; the sensors were normal and the energy was still at top.

A smile crossed her lips.

"This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Lisa was currently leaving the elevator and walking through the reception; her hands were inside the pockets of her coat and her face was still as emotionless as always. Her main reason to come this far was to check on Leni's suit, but there was another thing that she wanted to do. She didn't trust Leni; she knew there was more than meets the eye and wanted to be sure her true reasons to come to her and ask for the favor. The genius opened the door and immediately a jet of cold air blew directly to her. Lisa did not flinch, however; the sweater she was using was modified to regulate her whole body temperature even in the hardest of storms. Going out of the building she walked to her car, but when she was about to open the door she managed to see the reflection of something passing really fast on a puddle. Even when it happened in just a fraction of a second, Lisa smiled, knowing it could only mean one thing.

"So Leni is going after Lincoln, and she doesn't even know...interesting."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her cellphone. After seeing who it was, she slide her finger across the screen.

"Hello?"

 _Did you get the samples I sent you?_

"Of course. I have to admit it did represent a challenge, but I managed to isolate the component that caused the reaction. I still need to modify some proteinic chains to stabilize it. one finished you'll be able to use it without the negative effects."

 _How much time do you need to finish it?_

"According to my calculations, it should be ready in two days or less if everything goes well."

 _I need it as soon as possible, but I think I can wait. As long as it is finished and working fine._

"Leave everything to me."

Lisa ended the call and took the phone again to her pocket.

"Now things will get even more interesting."

* * *

 **I think I owe you all an explanation. To be honest I lacked the inspiration to write anything, added to that my PC had passed away and I also lacked the time. Now I have a little more free time, and I'm gonna use to keep writing as much as I can.**


End file.
